Silent Reflection
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. Nobody knows they are. [COMPLETED]
1. Popularity, Much?

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

_Silently, the wind blows; a reflection, cast upon a still bed of water, like a mirror. Silently, the reflection sings, her voice unheard, her heart unspoken- her eyes, the very windows to her shattering soul…_

- Higurashi Kagome

**Popularity, Much?**

Her head bowed as she walked silently towards her school, the first day of the last year of her days in high school. The cool September wind blew past her face as she tightened the dull red scarf around her shoulders, her hair dancing amongst the wind. She was turning seventeen in the next month and to put it frankly, she really didn't care.

She hardly cared about self-satisfaction anymore. The only things that mattered were her younger brother, Souta Higurashi, her two best friends, Sango Yue and Miroku Lin and of course, the captor of her heart… her boyfriend, Inuyasha Takahashi.

The girl, Higurashi Kagome, looked over her shoulder to find her best friend, Sango Yue, run after her, Sango lacking the warmth of a jacket, and her skin seemingly reddening due to the cool whip of the air.

"Kagome!" Sango cried as she stopped beside her friend, panting heavily. Kagome frowned as she saw the hairs on her friends body stand on end.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket?" Kagome asked, really sternly. Sango laughed, coldly, her body wracking in shivers.

"Kohaku accidentally left his jacket at _your_ house last night and he took my jacket since mine is an original out of the boys wrack. He said it looked enough like his jacket and jacket-napped it for the day, so here I am, stuck without a jacket, whining and groaning like the world is ending."

Kagome frowned. "You could've called me and said that you forgot your jacket."

"Meh!" Sango waved her hand as they continued walking. Kagome unraveled the scarf and gave it to her friend, without so much of a word, and Sango knew it was in good intention so she took the scarf and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"So, excited?" Sango raised a brow and Kagome merely shrugged and Sango shook it off. Her friend was like that. Kagome talked, but not as much as she used to.

Not as much as Sango wanted her to…

"I am," Sango smiled softly, "I have two out of five periods with you; and one of them is lunch!"

Kagome smiled over at her friend before looking back at the ground and continued walking. Sango smiled wanly and silently strode beside her friend, not complaining at all…

--

Kagome and Sango arrived at school in time to see Miroku and Inuyasha pull up in Inuyasha's new deep red sports car, with overly tinted windows. Sango snorted as she continued walking with her friend, right past the other two boys. Miroku noticed and ran over to them, grinning like a child who just found a stash of chocolate.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked towards them too, his eyes set on just one girl- his girlfriend.

When they hooked up, just before they started high school, Kagome made it clear that she didn't want to be known as his girlfriend. He was the _hotshot_ of the school; most wanted male; most sexiest male; most _manliest_ male Shikon High ever had to offer and Kagome didn't want to be known as HIS woman.

They were poles apart. He was the South Pole, she was the North Pole… he was outgoing, funny, smart, athletic, cute, handsome, flirty… everything she wasn't. Kagome was only books smart and she didn't even live up to the name she was supposed to…

_Deceased model, Higurashi Korari_.

Kagome was her silent reflection. The image of her mother, except in a forlorn state. Where her mother was beautiful, smart, funny and cheerful, Kagome was, beautiful yes, but she kept reserved, mostly to herself.

And nobody knew the reason. Not Sango, not Miroku… however, Inuyasha did. He was the only one who knew she was like that; and he loved her, nonetheless.

"Sango," Inuyasha nodded, glancing at his friend, before putting his sights onto the most beautiful woman the world had to offer. Though she was cold, her cheeks rosy, her lips red and puffed, her breathing coming in shortcomings and her body hunched together, she was beautiful, even still.

"Kagome," He murmured as she smiled up at him, as subtle as possible. Not even Miroku and Sango knew they were going out.

Nobody knew.

"Inuyasha," Sango said impatiently, "your schedule please!"

Inuyasha glanced at her before reciting his schedule by heart. He was quite glad he had, amazingly enough, four out of five periods with Kagome, one with Miroku and one with Sango.

"Business management," He said, he had that first period, with Kagome and Sango.

"Me too!" Sango squealed. "Continue!"

"World Politics, Phys Ed with Miroku," The single class he didn't have with Kagome, "Lunch and spare."

"Spare last! Oh how lucky!" Sango grinned, "Your schedule almost matches Kagome, except she has Travel and Tourism instead of phys ed."

Inuyasha nodded, subtly glancing at Kagome who was straining to keep her backpack on. He wanted, just so badly, to take it from her- but that was blow their cover, which was something she didn't want.

She hated attention. After what happened five years ago, Kagome ultimately disliked attention.

"INU-YA-_SHAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!!!" Sango cringed as she heard the voice screaming. Kagome frowned as she brushed to move past them and Inuyasha felt her walk past him, her small body brushing against his. His heart raced as he wanted to run after her, but that deemed impossible.

"Inu-ya-_shaaa_!" Hiromi Kikyo grinned, her tiny mini-skirt riding higher. Sango glared at her in disgust, wondering how she contained her body head in her skimpy wear. Everybody knew Inuyasha had a girlfriend, but not once, in the four years, had they figured out who she was. They were hoping that they would find out before they all graduate.

However Kikyo didn't seem to care, or chose to ignore the face that Inuyasha was taken by another being of the female species, and Sango despised her for that. Only a _slut_ would have the guts to flirt with another girl's man.

But then again, Kikyo doubted she existed.

"You know what sucks," Kikyo pouted, "I only have business management with you!"

Sango grinned. "Score, you have it with me too."

Kikyo shot her an ugly and dangerous look. "Can it ugly."

"At least you can label my looks," Sango snorted, "there isn't even a word to explain what _you_ look like. Now excuse me, I have my _best friend_ to talk to. You know? A friend who knows everything and anything about you; something you lack Miss. Kinky Ho."

Kikyo glowered at her in disgust as Sango walked off, leaving Miroku and Inuyasha, both of them staring at Kikyo, Miroku disgusted to the ultimate and Inuyasha wanting to hug his girlfriend.

"She is such a bitch, you know?" Kikyo giggled rather stupidly, "So, Inu-kins." She moved to place a kiss on his cheek but he moved out of the way and Miroku snickered.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said, in a not-so-apologetic tone, "I have to go meet my girlfriend."

Kikyo snarled as he walked off, leaving a close-to-laughter Miroku to fend for himself against a nasty Kikyo.

"I doubt she exists! He's just doing that to play hard-to-get, you know?" She said, to no-one in particular, however, since Miroku was there…

"Nah," Miroku shook his head, "by the way he talks about her, I'd say she's way to real to pull off as fake."

And he walked off, leaving a more than ever pissed off Kikyo to seethe in anger.

--

Kagome found her locker and put her stuff in it, placing her jacket in first and then her sling-over backpack. The halls were quite empty, seeing as it was half an hour before warning bell rung. She sighed in fatigue as she closed her locker, spun the dial and headed towards the east stair-well, that took her right down to the main entrance, where she hoped she could sit and think for a while.

No such luck…

Actually, luck had nothing to do with it at all. Kagome felt herself being pushed against the wall, her lips instantly covered with a hot craving of somebody else's. At first she was shocked, but those lips were familiar…

Really, really familiar.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, allowing him to press his body right up against hers, pinning her tightly against the wall.

"Dammit," Inuyasha cursed as he pulled back, "why? It's our last year- I want to be able to do that to you in public, not under a fucking nasty stairwell."

Kagome, only ever with him, giggled slightly, "I know. Maybe this year may be the year I let you tell everybody who your girl is."

Inuyasha's eyes shone with delight. "Really?"

"Maybe…"

"Thank the lord, damn," He traced her jaw with his finger, "I really hate the fact that so many whores climb onto me, in front of you. I can tell they hurt you, babe."

Kagome shook her head. "No, not really."

"You're never good at lying," He grinned as he dipped in for another kiss, his silver hair caressing her face, "or maybe it's just the demon senses."

Kagome's hand reached up and caressed his soft ears hiding beneath his giant silver mane. She loved him, she loved him so much it was maddening. He was her anchor in the world, the only thing she had to look forward daily.

After the incident five years ago, only Inuyasha was there to comfort her…

And she would die, literally _die_ if he ever left her.

But he wouldn't.

He loved her, and she loved him back.

But sometimes, a boy wants more from his girlfriend. Sometimes, the fact that she wants to remain a secret gets annoying…

And he leaves.

But that'll never happen, and Kagome was sure of it. Inuyasha loved her, as she loved him back. And nothing would tear them apart.

Nothing.

--

**It was a short first chapter yes, but I had to introduce a few things before I start the actual story. It'll be short, 10 chapters at most, give or take, but I have it planned for that much. The next chapters WILL be longer, but you guys know my first chapters are, usually, short.**

**So what did you think?**

**Sakura-**


	2. I Love You

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

--

**I Love You**

The bell for period one rang loudly that morning and the students, hurriedly, made it to their classes. Kagome and Sango entered their business management class and Kagome spotted her boyfriend, sitting at the far back last desk in the row, with his head down. As Sango continued to speak, Kagome made her way, slowly, to the back row and sat down on the desk beside Inuyasha.

"Ehh… why are we so far back, Kagome?" Sango raised a brow.

Kagome shrugged. "Felt like it." She murmured.

Sango scrunched her eyebrows as she sat down beside Kagome. The back row had four seats and there was an empty seat left beside Sango. At just that moment, Kikyo entered the room and Sango bore a mischievous grin. She glanced to her left and then leaned comfortably back in her chair.

Kikyo never enjoyed front or middle row seats…she always wanted the ones in the back row and seeing as the only seat left was beside Sango _in the back row_, Sango was pretty much perfectly fine, now, that she was sitting back there.

Kikyo made it up to the back row with a dangerous scowl implanted on her face.

"Move," Kikyo snarled at Kagome who glanced up at her from her position beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised a brow, seeing the scene unfolding. His girlfriend wasn't gonna move…and he didn't want her to move. It would take a lot from Kikyo to provoke him… and Kagome too, for that matter.

"I said move," Kikyo hissed again.

"Why?" Kagome whispered softly and Sango was interested. Inuyasha, though he was into it, remained motionless in his seat, but Kagome saw his doggy ears tweaking every so subtly. He was paying attention.

"You're sitting beside _my_ Inuyasha! Not yours, _MINE_!"

"Don't want his girlfriend to hear, do you?" Sango shot at Kikyo who glared at her.

"He doesn't have one!"

"He does," Kagome said, a bit louder. This was annoying her. Sure _she_ was the one that suggested that she and Inuyasha remain _unknown_, but being called non-existent was rather, not appealing.

"How do you know, bitch?!" Kikyo screamed, her eyes flaring up in anger.

"I saw them together." Kagome merely murmured before glancing back at her desk, keeping her eyes off of Kikyo. Kagome didn't feel like getting into a fight. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, Kikyo remained motionless, glaring at her intensely. Kagome idly glanced at Inuyasha before softly whispering…

"Two more days…"

He smirked and nodded, crossing his arms slightly. She smiled a bit before tearing her gaze off of him. Two more days…

_Two more days till my mother's death anniversary,_ Kagome thought, _and mine and Inuyasha's 5__th__ year together…_

"Class," the sensei walked in with a folder in his hands, looking professional and sturdy. The attention of the class snapped towards the sensei; Kikyo decided to sit in the seat beside Sango, much to Sango's pleasure. _Fun, fun, fun!_

"Ohayo, Totosai-sensei," The class stood up and bowed. The teacher ushered for them to sit down and, slowly, the chairs scraped, eventually halting, signaling that each student had sat down.

"A new year, your last year, and we have a lot of things to cover before the semester ends." The same speech, Kagome and Inuyasha had heard it two times before, when they took advanced classes back in their previous year. Both of them had taken Grade 12 Languages and Grade 12 Calc.

"Unlike most other classes, this class has an ongoing ISU that has a portion completed upon the completion of each chapter that we finish. Each part of your ISU will be handed in on a regular basis and at the end, there's a culminated task which will require all of you process work. This ISU, isn't really an ISU in terms of that it isn't individual. You will work with three others and I have randomly inputted your names into a computer earlier this morning which spat out your names in groups. Starting from the top…" The teacher started reading the group names.

"Kitsune Shippo, Lao Ayame, Lang Kouga and Asuki Hojo."

Kouga smirked, he and Ayame were dating and Shippo was Kouga's distant cousin. Not to mention, Kouga, Ayame and Shippo all hated Hojo, so their group should be fun.

"Saitou Ayumi, Falcon Hayabusa, Fujii Daichi and Setsuna Yuka."

Sango snorted, it was ironic that Ayumi and Daichi were dating and Hayabusa and Yuka were dating and Ayumi and Yuka were _best_ friends. The computer was bugged, according to Sango's conspiracy theory. Their business management class was small, only 20 students, so there were only five rows of four.

"Ito Ryo, Watanabe Hitomi, Kaze Kazu, and Asana Eri."

Sango was getting excited. Sometime now, their names should be called out…

"Onigumo Naraku," Onigumo Naraku was Kagome's cousin, disgustingly enough, and he admired Kagome, even more disgusting, and had tried to make the moves on her more than one time, which was the most disgusting, "Seto Ryuukotsusei, Onigumo Kagura," Kagura, Naraku and their kid sister, Kanna all attended the school. Kagura was Naraku and Kanna's step-sister, "and Nakamura Yukari."

"And finally," The teacher looked at his list and Sango and Inuyasha visibly paled. Only four left…

"Takahashi Inuyasha, Higurashi Kagome, Yue Sango and Hiromi Kikyo."

_Oh shit…_ Inuyasha inwardly cursed as the teacher continued speaking. Kikyo giggled for joy.

"This is a large assessment and it's divided into five parts. Each part a member of the group does and the last large task you all have to do combine all the research that each member of the group had gotten, so it's crucial that you do _not_ let your group members down."

Kikyo, dangerously, glanced at Inuyasha before putting her hand up, shakily. Totosai stopped and glanced at Kikyo.

"Hiromi?"

"Sir…" Kikyo stood up, acting light-headed. Totosai frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel… faint…" Kikyo toppled over and a few kids stood up. Naraku rolled his eyes and Kouga felt like bursting into laughter. Everybody knew she was acting… and so did the teacher, but as his job entails him to do something, he couldn't let her just _lay_ there.

"Hiromi, are you alright?" Totasai walked over to her and Kikyo, feebly, lifted her head.

"Perhaps…Inuyasha should take me to the nurse?"

Her words stung Kagome for some odd reason, but Kagome didn't show it. Totosai, as well as everybody else's head turned to Inuyasha who, reluctantly, got up off his seat. As he walked past Kagome's seat, he dropped, unbeknownst to everybody else, a small piece of paper on her desk.

"Drop her off and come back soon, Takahashi." Totosai said quietly as Inuyasha nodded, helping Kikyo stand up. As soon as they left the room, Kagome slowly opened the piece of paper.

_Time: Before Kikyo walked in.  
What I'm doing: Thinking of you…  
What I wanna say: I love you_

_Time: Post Kikyo's outburst.  
What I'm doing: Still thinking of you…  
What I wanna say: I love you…_

_Time: While Kikyo's "fainting".  
What I'm doing: Trying not to laugh at her stupidity and still thinking of you…  
What I wanna say: Wanna join me on a date in two days?_

_Love_

_Inu_

Kagome hid a small smile. Inuyasha and Kagome had known each other for years and they had a weird way of passing notes. Their notes usually consisted of a certain time when something happens (in this case, Kikyo), what the other person is doing (which includes speech, thoughts and other physical and non physical verb) and what they want to say.

In a cute way, Inuyasha had asked Kagome out that very same way and Kagome still remembered that note…

_Time: After you stopped crying, only to sniffle _a lot  
_What I'm doing: Stopping the urge of hugging you…  
What I wanna say: Babe, don't cry… you know it wasn't your fault, despite what you want to believe… and I know, this isn't the time, but…will you go out with me?_

And Kagome replied in the simplest manner.

_Yes._

_--_

Inuyasha had returned later into the period and had taken his seat. He noticed a piece of paper on the floor beside him so he picked it up, unfolding it slightly. He saw Kagome taking some notes that was written on the board and decided to bug her for them later. Inuyasha opened the note and started reading…

_Time: After you left with _her  
_What I'm doing: Sighing…  
What I wanna say: Of course I'll go out with you in two days…silly question. And I love you too :)_

Inuyasha folded the piece of paper and tucked it into his pocket as he put his hands behind his head and kept his gaze glued onto the front, though he stole glances at his girlfriend, trying to hide his smile.

It was cliché, in his point of view, that such a _popular_ boy was dating… somebody that nobody knew existed. Inuyasha hated that though, Kagome was beautiful, she was amazing, kind, funny… everything he ever wanted but she never showed it.

Not from the day her mother died.

Her mother had died five years ago; exactly the same day he had asked her out. He planed it though, when Inuyasha found that Korari Higurashi had died, he was devastated, she was like his own mother.

When he heard Kagome and what she thought of her mother's death, he had instantly decided to ask her out that very day. She needed to forget…

"TAKAHASHI!" Totosai roared and Inuyasha broke out of his reverie. Inuyasha's gaze focused again and he raised a brow.

"Yes, sensei?"

Totosai snarled slightly, "I've been asking you for the previous five minutes… oh forget it," Totosai sighed as the bell rang signaling the period was over.

"No work tonight- tomorrow though, I'll be handing out your project instructions." Before Totosai could even finish, the class left their room and proceeded to period 2. None of their friends had World Politics with Kagome and Inuyasha, and they were kind of glad…their friends sometimes prohibited them from doing things…

Kagome entered the politics class and let Inuyasha brush past her before following him to the back of the room. As she put her backpack down on the ground, Inuyasha grinned at her. They were alone in the room and the teacher stepped out for a moment.

"Kagome," He called and she glanced at him.

"I love you."

Kagome smiled. "I love you too."

_--_

**Ooo… over 100 reviews for ONE chapter :O you guys RULE! Anyways, I'm home sick today, so thought I'd just…post a new chapter?**

**AND CONGRATZ TO ANY AND ALL OF MY JAPANESE READERS! Miss. Japan PWNT the Miss. Universe competition and now Japan is Miss Universe! W00TZ! Anime will pwn the world one day… trust me… LOL**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	3. Luxurious Date? Not really

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

--

**Luxurious Date? Not really**

Kagome smiled. "I love you too."

_--_

Two days past rather quickly and it was the fifth year anniversary date of so many things. It was a Wednesday and Inuyasha and Kagome had went through classes normally; annoying teachers, even more annoying Kikyo, Kagome remaining quiet, Inuyasha doing enough talking for two people…

Typical day really.

Kagome was waking home alone since Sango had something to take care of. Miroku had tagged along with her and Inuyasha left the building five minutes after Kagome did, taking his car. He slowly followed Kagome and when they were far enough from the school, Kagome hopped in.

Pulling up on the side of the rode, Inuyasha thoroughly kissed his girlfriend, drinking in her taste. His ears tweaked at the top of his head as Kagome caressed it softly. She was pressed up against her door as Inuyasha was practically atop of her…

"Unng…Inuyasha get off," She groaned as he smirked, climbing off of her. She was slightly different with him, showing emotion, talking, joking… but that was only because he was there when _it_ happened five years ago.

"So are we going to your place, my place or Hotel Sakura Yuki?"

Kagome's eyes widened. Hotel Sakura Yuki was the highest rating star hotel slash restaurant that was ever built and getting reservations was nearly _impossible_.

"Hotel…Sakura Yuki?!" She whispered and Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah, booked reservations _last_ year, right after our fourth year anniversary."

Kagome looked as shocked as she felt. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips before pulling back, a faint smile on her lips.

"You're the best," She murmured and he smirked.

"Naturally. Now let's take you home. While you get ready I'll pick up Souta and then we can get to the hotel, deal?"

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha shifted is gear to drive and sped off to her house.

--

Kagome had gotten ready in a long black dress that had spaghetti straps. It hugged her torso area but flared out down to her ankles, where she wore black high heels. Her body, to simply put it, was that of a model. Taking after her mother, Kagome used to model but stopped after her mothers tragic death exactly five years ago.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Kagome walked downstairs where her father, Akira Higurashi and grandfather, were discussing trivial matters such as… global warming? Slightly amused, Kagome walked all the way to the bottom step where her brother and boyfriend were talking about random stuff.

_Growing up with guys_. She thought to herself. Inuyasha was wearing a tuxedo, obviously changed when he went to pick up her brother.

"Sweetie," Akira said looking up. He walked to his daughter and hugged her tightly while Inuyasha stood to the side.

"You look just like your mother."

Kagome tensed and Inuyasha felt it. Sending Inuyasha a dirty look, Akira turned back to his daughter. "Be safe." He said as he kissed her cheek. Nodding, Kagome linked her hands with Inuyasha and they both left the house, leaving a slightly pissed off Akira.

"I don't like that boy." He murmured and Souta rolled his eyes, leaving his father to go play some Legend of Zelda on his Nintendo Wii.

--

Parking in Hotel Sakura Yuki's parking lot, Inuyasha and Kagome exited his sports car and headed towards the entrance of the grandeur hotel. Clutching onto his arm tightly, Kagome looked around.

"What if somebody sees us?" She whispered and Inuyasha chuckled softly.

"Nobody can afford this place wench," he said lovingly. His ears were dancing on his head, taking in all the sounds as his claws glistened in the light. In this day and time, half demons were accepted but hundreds of years ago, they were frowned upon.

"Yeah," Kagome murmured as she held onto him tightly. Inuyasha made it up to the front desk and held out his ID card.

"Reservation for Takahashi."

The lady nodded as she guided them two to the back, in a secluded area. Instead of passing out menus, she handed out Champaign to them both, saying that their preordered items would be arriving shortly. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, quite shocked.

"Preordered?"

"I took the liberty of ordering what we had when we first went out…"

Instantly, two dishes appeared with waiters holding them. The one in front of Kagome had a luscious red lobster, cooked to perfection with fruits decorating the giant crab. Inuyasha's dish had ramen, looking quite elegant.

"If you need anything," one of the waiters said, "just call me, my name is Tai."

Inuyasha nodded as the waiters left leaving him and his girlfriend in peace. Kagome was dumbstruck seeing the food in front of them.

"This is," she whispered, "amazing."

"The best for our fifth year." Inuyasha grinned as he started slurping his ramen. Kagome stared at him, with a tinge of disgust at how he ate like an animal. But then again, he _was_ half dog. Attempting to cut her lobster, Inuyasha rolled his eyes before crabbing the crustacean out of her plate.

"Either you do it like a man, or don't do it at all." He said as he snapped the lobster in half. Kagome winced as Inuyasha put an _in-half_ lobster on her plate.

"HEY TURN THAT UP!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads to find a waiter turning up the volume on the television screen. Interests piqued, they stood up and walked towards the small T.V. wanting to see what was on.

"We are commemorating the fifth year death anniversary of the late Higurashi Korari a beloved model to all. I am here at Rosary: Models in the Making where they are holding an honorary dinner to remember the late model. Her family had gotten invitations but they did not reply to it."

"Did you?" Inuyasha asked looking at his girlfriend who merely shook her head.

"No, I didn't…"

"We have, exclusively, received some videos from Higurashi Korari's mother-in-law within the last week and we have permission to show them."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Grandma would never give the press tapes of us…"

The tape started, and a hurricane of flashbacks erupted in Kagome's memory…

_--_

"_Come'ere Kagome," A dainty woman smiled as she sat on the carpet, clapping her hands. A tiny girl in a diaper, shirtless mind you, stood up, her legs shaking as she had tears in her eyes, trying to reach her mother. With every step Kagome took, Korari took a step back._

"_Mama!" Kagome cried as she fell on her butt. Korari smiled adoringly at her daughter, "Come on sweetie! Come to mommy- mommy misses you!"_

_Kagome sniffled as she stood up and was determined to get to her mother. Taking three steps without falling over, Korari squealed as she scooped her baby up into her arms. "That's my girl! Mommy is gonna give Kagome a big treat—__**ice cream.**__ My big girl!! Kagome Sato!!"_

_Kagome squealed and clapped as her mother walked to the kitchen._

"_KORARI! WAIT FOR MEE!" The camera man yelled._

"_Hurry up Hitoshi!"_

_--_

Kagome's eyes widened as her hand tightened on Inuyasha's arm. "Who's Hitoshi?" She whispered looking up at her boyfriend who was equally shocked.

--

"_Hitoshi! Look at our baby girl!" Korari squealed as a three year old Kagome floated in a backyard pool with her pool noodles. The camera was on a tripod as a tall, lean and muscular man walked up to Kagome's mother. He kissed her on the lips before sitting down beside her, both of their feet dangling in the water, ready to launch at Kagome if she lost hold of her noodle._

"_She looks just like you," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. Korari giggled._

"_No, more like you. She looks so determine—aww look!! She definitely has your Sato blood running in her genes"_

_Hitoshi jumped up and turned the camera to show a rather determined looking Kagome wanting to sink the pool noodle._

"_DOWN!" Kagome shrieked._

"_It won't go down baby," Hitoshi said as he left the camera on Kagome before walking towards the pool and sliding into the water._

"_Why not papa?"_

"_Because the poor noodle is afraid it's gonna sink to the ground and never see grass ever again! You'll make it sad sweetie."_

_Kagome's eyes welled up in tears. "I don't want a sad noodle papa!"_

"_Come'ere," He said holding his hands out. Kagome used her legs, since she was wearing floaties, to go to the man who she was calling papa._

"_Papa loves Kagome." He said, hugging her tightly._

"_Kagome loves papa."_

_--_

"Who is he?!" Inuyasha snarled, his anger rising. Kagome seemed to be going into shock as she witnessed herself open up to another man who was her father. Somebody who wasn't Akira.

"My father?" Kagome inquired. "I don't…remember him…"

Inuyasha held onto Kagome tightly, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

_--_

"_I'm so sorry Korari," a woman hugged Kagome's mother as they sat in a living room. Kagome was asleep on the sofa as Korari caressed her leg._

"_It's okay," Korari sniffled, "I just—want the world to know that I loved Hitoshi and he loved me and my daughter till his last breath."_

"_It's okay baby," the woman cooed, "cancer is horrible. Even for Kagome too, the poor dear was turning four in a month…"_

_--_

"Are they allowed to show that type of thing on national television?!" Inuyasha hissed, feeling like pounding out the news anchor. That was a private matter and who fucking gave a shit if Korari said she wanted the world to know. It – was – private!!

"Calm down," Kagome whispered as another scene came up.

_--_

"_Do you, Akira Higurashi take Korari Nagasaki Sato to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do." It was Kagome's father now…_

"_Do you, Korari Nagasaki Sato take Akira Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do…"_

_--_

"Nagasaki is my mother's maiden name." Kagome murmured. "Then who's Sato?"

"That…Hitoshi guy?"

_--_

"_Souta," Korari whispered hugging a young boy, who looked four as he sobbed in her arms._

"_What's wrong with Souta, Okaa-san?" Kagome asked, skipping into the room._

"_He skinned his knee. Sweetie tell your dad to turn off that camera and come help me woo his son. Honestly Akira, when I was pregnant my stomach was the world to you!"_

"_Coming dear." Akira said, but it somehow sounded…vile…_

_--_

"The last moments of Higurashi Sato Nagasaki Korari were the best of her life," The anchor said, not addressing the fact that Korari had two husbands. "And we will miss her dearly."

Kagome felt her insides tear up. Akira Higurashi, as what she knew of that moment, was not her father. The life she lived was somewhat a lie… her real father, Hitoshi Sato, to her knowledge, was dead…

Tears welling up, Kagome tore away from Inuyasha and ran outside, the pain taking over again. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"KAGOME!"

--

Kagome was leaning on Inuyasha's car, her tears running out like a fury. Inuyasha came up behind her and hugged her tightly, nestling his face into her shoulder. "Baby…"

Turning around, Kagome wrapped her arms around her boyfriends shoulder, sobbing her eyes out.

"Shh, it's okay." He murmured. Shaking her head, she pulled back, her eyes and nose running, her makeup smudged, her cheeks rosy, her eyes puffy…

"No it's not!" She sobbed loudly.

"Yes it is. Kagome don't start what you did five years ago—it's not your fault!"

"It is my fault!" She wept as she clung onto Inuyasha like her life depended on it. "I killed my mother!"

* * *

**Tun dun dun dunnn… What now homies? LOL  
**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	4. Talk to me, Kagome!

**A ****Thank You**** note to **Concerned Writer:

**Your advice did really help me and I got to thinking about everything you said. Kikyo's character I can't really do anything about now since those chapters have already been written BUT the length of the story and the development are something that I can indeed work on as well as the punctuation. Instead of a 10 story chapter, I'll try to expand it and your words have gotten me thinking. Kagome being scarred even after 5 years I cannot possibly fix in 8 more chapters. Therefore, I want to thank you very much. Your advice REALLY helped me and I hope that, you know, more advice come in the future. Without criticism, how can I possibly hope to become a better writer? All in all, I wish to thank you very much :) **

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

--

**Talk to me, Kagome!**

"It is my fault!" She wept as she clung onto Inuyasha like her life depended on it. "I killed my mother!"

_--_

Inuyasha dropped his girlfriend home and she had, silently, asked if she could be alone. His heart tore with everything that happened and he knew as well as everybody else did that Kagome was _not_ at fault for the death of her mother. She was only twelve years old…

Kissing her soundly, Inuyasha left the parameters of the house and drove back to his place, planning on ringing up Kagome later on that evening. Kagome slouched up the stairs, totally ignoring her brother, father and Ojii-chan and entered her bedroom, the very essence of her mother.

Around Kagome's bedroom were pictures of some of her mother's famous photo shots. Laying down on her bed without even bothering to change, Kagome hugged her stuffed teddy bear that her mother had gotten for her for her seventh birthday and allowed her makeup and tears to slide down her cheek.

_Five years,_ Kagome thought, tightly squeezing her eyes shut, _five years since she died._ Five years since Kagome had last seen her mother, last hugged her, last told her that she loved her. Taking in a deep breath, Kagome tried to calm herself down as she hugged her teddy bear even tighter. Never had she overreacted so bad on the days that marked her mothers death. Never…

But today, it was quite different. Today so much was slapped at her that it was too much for Kagome's mentality. The man she grew up with turns out to be her step-father, her beloved brother ended up being her half brother and Kagome held no memories for a man named Hitoshi. _Hitoshi Sato_, Kagome thought that name not ringing any bells for her. Kagome's full name was Kagome Sato Higurashi and that was the only time Kagome had ever heard the name Sato. Closing her eyes once more and wiping off the trails that her tears created, Kagome tried to remember everything that happened on television…

_Grandmother would never send tapes of us to the press._ Kagome told herself inwardly, especially such tapes that were shown on T.V. that very day. Kagome herself had no memories of her real father let alone the rest of the world. The pain in Kagome's chest was unbearable as she felt herself relive the moments five years ago…

"_Mommy! Can we go to the store?"_  
"_Sweetheart, I have to help Souta with his play…"_  
"_But mommy you promised!"_  
"_I know but can we go in the afternoon?"_  
"_Fine…"_

The conversation that led to the very demise of her beloved mother…

"_Mommy it's afternoon now."_  
"_I know baby, but it's raining. Couldn't we go tomorrow?"_  
"_NO! I wanna go NOW!"_  
"_Kagome…"_  
"_No, no, no!!" She was crying."_  
"_Oh baby stop crying, please?"_  
"_You promised me!"_  
"_Alright, we'll go…"_

To the very moment they entered the car…

"_Fasten your seatbelt Kagome."_  
"_Okay mommy…"_

To the actual incident…

"_MOMMY!!!!!!!!!"_  
"_NO! KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Jolting awake, Kagome hadn't realized she had dozed off. The same nightmare that plagued her thoughts for the previous five years seemed more real than ever as Kagome wiped the sweat off of her body. Realizing that an hour had passed, Kagome decided to go take a shower. Picking up some article of clothing, she took her cell phone and walked into the bathroom, locking it behind her.

Placing her cell phone on the counter, Kagome stripped down and entered the shower wanting her muscles and nerves to calm down badly. Turning on the showerhead, Kagome allowed the water to run freely own her body, her tears also coming with the water. The pain of the past five years, the guilt—everything combined and Kagome felt like breaking down like a little girl in her mothers lap.

_But that's not possible;_ she thought bitterly resting her head against the wall of the shower. Breathing deeply, Kagome's eyes opened as her hair cascaded down her shoulders and past her face. An image of her mother flashed in her mind and Kagome clutched her head as one headline of the newspapers echoed in her mind.

_**Silent Reflection: Higurashi Kagome.**_

_**Higurashi Korari's image, her twelve year old daughter Higurashi Sato Kagome.**_

_**Korari's image, Higurashi Kagome- uncanny similarities.**_

_**Following in her mothers footsteps?**_

The articles poured in about Kagome following her mother's footsteps in becoming a world renowned model. When Kagome had declined all the offers she had gotten from her mothers past agents, the world was shocked. Higurashi Kagome, aspiring model had denied what her mother worked so hard to do.

It was another guilt trip. Kagome thought she disappointed her mother one way or another; first, by killing her… then by not being her successor in the fashion industry. Modeling never appealed to Kagome which was why she said no but ultimately, she regretted it for fear of making her mothers spirit angry.

Kagome heard her phone ring and turned off the showerhead before reaching out and picking up her cell phone.

It was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered as she flipped open her phone.

"You okay baby?" Inuyasha whispered soothingly at her, "You scared me so much at the restaurant today."

That made Kagome smile slightly, love rushing through her body for her boyfriend. Inuyasha had been at the hospital since the news came and he was there with Kagome when she regained consciousness. The entire episode spanned past midnight and made it to the very next day.

The time of Kagome's mother's death was September 19, 12:08am…

It was the very same day that Inuyasha had asked Kagome out. She was dispatched from the hospital immediately only harbouring a few scratches and her father had forced her to return to school, despite her grandfather's protests.

"I'm okay," Kagome whispered resting her head against the wall of the shower. Inuyasha wasn't convinced.

"Kagome," He said slowly. Inuyasha was lying down on his bed, his phone pressed against his ear as he stared up at his ceiling. In his entire world, Kagome was the one that meant the most to him. Before her mother's death, she was a completely different person and he loved both aspects of her. Inuyasha just wanted to prove to her that it wasn't her fault her mother died.

"I'm okay, honestly." Kagome said, her voice sounded pretty tired.

"Talk to me, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I'm here for a reason and if you don't use me then what am I supposed to do? Dammit, I promised that I'd protect you from anything that'll hurt you! How the hell do I protect you from yourself? At least tell me what's on your mind; it'll make you feel a hell of a lot better."

"I'm okay, really Inuyasha." She whispered not wanting to talk right now. She felt like she was gonna break down… she knew she was gonna cry and she wanted somebody.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Can you come over?" She asked shakily. "Climb the Goshinboku and come into my room? My windows unlocked."

Inuyasha was relieved she was asking for him and said he'd be there in ten minutes since he'd be jumping and running instead of using his car. Hanging up, Kagome turned on the shower again, feeling an unwanted emotion in the pit of her gut…

--

Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing denim shorts and a too big tee shirt that belonged to Inuyasha. Her hair was tied up in a towel bun and she walked into her bedroom to find he boyfriend sitting on her bed wearing khaki slacks and a white wife beater. Smiling sadly at him, Kagome walked to her dresser and fished out some of her studded earrings. Pushing them into her holes, Kagome tried to contain her emotions as the memories of her mothers death flashed in her mind.

"Kagome?" The scent of salt hit his sensitive nose and Inuyasha scrambled off the bed, rushing towards his girlfriend. Turing into his arms, Kagome let the tears fall out again. This was her way of coping, shutting down from the rest of the world and crying in the arms of the man that meant the world to her.

"I miss her," Kagome sobbed silently, "I miss her so much Inuyasha. I want her back!"

"Shh," Inuyasha soothed as he rubbed her back up and down. "Baby," Inuyasha cooed into her ear. Kagome tensed slightly but relaxed almost immediately feeling the breath of Inuyasha sifting down her shirt. Guiding her to the bed, Inuyasha tugged off the towel around her hair and her semi-dry hair fell over her shoulders.

Laying Kagome down, Inuyasha got into bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing circles on her hip using his clawed finger. Kagome remained motionless, her hands flat out beside her. Randomly she turned into Inuyasha's chest and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. The entire day was a big weight placed on her shoulder and Inuyasha wished he could help her.

He loved her with all his heart but sometimes he wanted the girl he grew up with… the carefree and outspoken Kagome…

Turning his attention back to her, he missed what she said.

"Say that again baby?"

"Who's Hitoshi?"

--

**I hope you guys got some insight on Kagome's thoughts… I'm gonna try to make this longer than 10 chapters… I can pull it off cuz I have a lot planned ;)**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	5. Grandmother

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

--

**Grandmother**

"Who's Hitoshi?"

Inuyasha had no answer to that because he didn't know himself. He looked down at Kagome's raven black hair and smiled softly, seeing her wiggled comfortably in his chest. He loved this woman, with all his heart he did and he sometimes wished she was the carefree and naïve she used to be. Before, Kagome hadn't cared about what anybody said because she would just yell at their face to _shut the hell up_. But now?

Now, if anybody said anything to Kagome, she would take it to heart. She blamed herself for her mothers death… Kagome claimed she killed her mother and despite all of the reasoning Inuyasha had tried, Kagome never saw the light.

Kagome, ultimately, blamed herself for her mother's death. She claimed if she hadn't persuaded her mother, then her mother would be alive to that day.

"I don't know baby," Inuyasha whispered. Sighing, Kagome brought up a shaky hand and, softly, touched Inuyasha's doggy ears. Twitching them slightly, Inuyasha relaxed as he smelt the tears stop and her body starting to calm down. Her fingers rubbed the base of his fuzzy appendages and Inuyasha felt a hunger in the pit of his stomach.

_Oh crap…_

Shifting slightly, Inuyasha had Kagome curled up to his side, his head too high for the reach of her hand. Kagome was surprised at his sudden and abrupt movement but shrugging it off as she sat up, her legs curled up to her chest, making her look like a fragile ball.

"All this talk about a Hitoshi," Kagome whispered softly, "everything points to the fact that he's my…father?"

Inuyasha sat up and pulled Kagome into him, hugging her, in an attempt to comfort his girlfriend. Trailing his fingers through her hair, Inuyasha looked up at her ceiling, trying to defuse his anger. Earlier that day, at the restaurant, it was a complete shocker to both himself and his Kagome. Personal video tapes that _Kagome_ hadn't even seen… the world viewed.

His grip on Kagome tightened.

"Where does your grandmother live, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a hoarse voice. Pulling out of his hold, Kagome looked him sharply in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Just because," Inuyasha groaned as he fell back down, his hands behind his head as he lay on Kagome's pillow. Kagome kept on staring at him, expecting an answer. Snarling, Inuyasha flattened his ears. "Because I wanna know why that hag sent out tapes of your private life!"

Kagome remained silent as Inuyasha stared at her, his mouth slightly open, revealing his fangs.

"Feh," He scoffed, "just tell me woman. It's not like I'm gonna slit her."

"I wouldn't let you." Kagome murmured softly as she lay down beside Inuyasha. Caressing her cheek, Inuyasha softly looked into her eyes.

"Where does she stay? Can't we just talk to her? Ask her if it's true?"

Gulping, Kagome turned her head. "Kyoto… Grandmother lives in Kyoto."

Eyes widening, Inuyasha held onto Kagome tightly. "We're going, tomorrow, after school."

That came to Kagome as a surprise. "_What_?!"

"The sooner, the better. That hag has no right to send tapes of you and that Hitoshi guy! _Keh_!"

Remaining silent, Kagome just held onto Inuyasha, trying to figure out everything…

_--_

"_Papa!" A young girl called, her hair hidden underneath a straw summer hat. She looked rather little, around the tender age of three. She ran in a middle of a large flower field to a man with soft brown eyes, holding his arms out for her._

"_Come to Papa, Kagome!"_

"_Papa!" Kagome squealed again, her sunhat falling off. The man, presumably Hitoshi, dropped to his knees and tightly hugged Kagome when she ran into his arms._

"_I love you Papa!"_

"_I love you too baby. Now, where's your Mommy?"_

"_There! There!" Kagome pointed to her mother sitting on a park bench, laughing loudly at Hitoshi. Hitoshi had decided to go mismatched that day, one blue sock, one red sock, one foot wearing a running shoe, the other foot wearing a flip-flop. His tee shirt was a tie-dye t-shirt and his hair was gelled to a spike._

"_You look like a clown dear!" Korari grinned as Hitoshi walked back to her with Kagome in his arms._

"_I love clown papa!" Kagome squealed as Hitoshi smirked at his wife, kissing his daughter on her forehead._

"_Kagome likes me!"_

"_Kagome would love you if you had seventeen eyes and no mouth." Korari rolled her eyes. "She's your little sack of potatoes."_

"_I no potato." Kagome's eyes widened as her mother winked at her._

"_You're a big chubby potato, love."_

_Instantly, tears sprouted in Kagome's eyes. "I NO POTATO!"_

_Hitoshi shot his wife a look but Korari laughed. She found it cute when Kagome got all mad. Standing up, Korari took her daughter out of her husband's arms. "It's okay though Kagome," Korari cooed, "because your daddy is a banana and I'm an orange."_

"_Really?" Kagome was in awe as Hitoshi nodded in all seriousness._

"_Yeah really! We're the… the… __**Ban-O-To **__family!"_

_Korari was amused. "Ban-O-To?"_

"_A combination of Banana, Orange and Potato!"_

_Kagome snuggled in her mothers arms, feeling slightly tired. The last thing she remembered as she drifted off to sleep was her father's soft and melodic voice…_

_--_

It was Thursday afternoon and Kagome was sitting on a bench at a nearby park. School went by rather fast that day and Kagome was only glad. She was waiting for her boyfriend to pull up and go on their drive to Kyoto to find the grandmother that released such private tapes.

Five years Kagome and Inuyasha were dating and nobody found out. Kagome found it rather shocking that nobody could clue in but Inuyasha stated that it was fine. First, they were never around each other at school, secondly, Kagome was a priestess and Inuyasha a half-demon… human nature would disagree with them seeing each other and thirdly, Kagome was so quiet and Inuyasha so outgoing that nobody would ever fathom them seeing each other.

Seeing her boyfriends car pull up, Kagome walked towards it and got in, giving him a content kiss on the cheek as he pulled off.

"Alright, exact address Kagome." Inuyasha said as he pulled onto the freeway. He had brought some food for them on the way so if they got hungry, they didn't need to get out of the car to walk to a restaurant and buy food. Too much work, too big of a hassle.

"Just keep going, I'll tell you." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha nodded. Changing the lane, Kagome rested her head against the headrest and stared out the window, watching the trees whiz by. Glancing at his girlfriend, Inuyasha looked back in front to see he was safely going straight before looking at Kagome again.

"Hey," Inuyasha touched her cheek, "don't be so anxious."

Looking at her boyfriend, Kagome looked out the window again. "Can I tell you something?"

Inuyasha was shocked Kagome had to even ask. "Yeah… you know you can…"

"I don't like… how I am."

_So she's way ahead in her self-conscience than I thought she was… good sign._ Inuyasha thought as he raised a brow.

"Explain."

"You know what I mean." Kagome replied, tiredly. "You know I wasn't always like this but… I feel like… I'm obligated to my mother… that I killed her and as a punishment I just can't… I try Inuyasha," By then, Kagome had tears in her eyes, "I try so hard but the guilt that I… I just…can't…"

Cursing silently, Inuyasha pulled up to the side and hit the emergency lights before turning to Kagome.

"Listen." His voice was strong. "You _didn't_ kill your mother. I just know it. We're going to find this grandmother of yours and get the entire fucking story. Until then, be strong and don't worry about shit. I'll find out who _really_ killed your mother because we all know it wasn't an accident."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at her boyfriend. "Wh—what?"

Inuyasha frowned. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Her brakes were disconnected the day of the accident."

_--_

Inuyasha parked in a community parking lot in front of a large apartment high-rise building. Stepping out of the car, he studied the building while Kagome got out. Setting the alarm on his car, Inuyasha walked over to his girlfriend and laced his fingers through hers.

"So this is where Grandmother Higurashi lives eh?" Inuyasha raised a brow, quite surprised. It was a rather classy apartment high-rise and he couldn't figure out, for the life of him, how Kagome's grandmother could afford such a place.

She must've gotten _loads_ of pension.

They entered the building and Kagome had a spare key to open the locked security door the building had. Inuyasha held the door open for his girlfriend who smiled weakly at him. After his revelation in the car, Kagome went into shock mode and remained silent during the entire ride, except for a few road directions to get to her grandmothers place.

Inuyasha jabbed the elevator button and stood beside Kagome, waiting for the elevator to arrive. A _ding_ was heard and a young man with a puppy walked out of the elevator as Kagome and Inuyasha got in. Kagome pressed number _15_ and the elevator door immediately closed.

"So is this lady…Akira's mother or Hitoshi's mother?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. Kagome looked at him before at the door.

"No idea…" She murmured her reply and Inuyasha felt like kicking himself. He _shouldn't_ have said that her mothers car had been tampered with but what else could he have done? He was surprised Kagome didn't know but then again, maybe Akira didn't want to tell her?

When the officer came to Akira to tell him about Korari's car, Inuyasha was there comforting Souta because Kagome was staying over at Sango's house for that night. Akira had failed to tell Inuyasha and Souta to leave the room but when the inspector had whispered to Akira that the car was messed with, Inuyasha's high sensitized hearing kicked in.

Akira had told the inspector not to tell his daughter or son because he'd do it himself. Inuyasha figured that Kagome would rather hear it from her father then himself. Besides, Inuyasha was too busy trying to get Kagome's mind _off_ the accident. He couldn't be bothered with telling her technicalities of the crash.

The elevator door slid open and Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out. Inuyasha waited for Kagome to go since she knew what she was doing. After a few moments, Kagome took a left and Inuyasha followed suit. They stopped in front of room _1514_ and Kagome used the door knocker to signal the indoor to that somebody was here.

"You okay, baby?" Inuyasha whispered as he wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders. Kagome only nodded.

After a few moments, the door swung open revealing an older woman with heavy wrinkles around her eyes, dyed hair and thick rimmed glasses. "Kagome?" the old woman whispered, surprised her granddaughter was there.

"Grandmother…"

_--_

"I was surprised too that the videos were shown in television but I swear darling it wasn't me!" Miyuki, Kagome's grandmother, pleaded. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who merely stared at her hands.

"Then who could've done it?" She whispered. "Nana is… dead…" Kagome's mother's mother had already died a few years prior so that only left her father's mother…

_Wait…_Inuyasha thought as he looked at Miyuki.

"What was your sons name?" Inuyasha asked as Miyuki looked at him.

"Why it was Akira…"

"No." Inuyasha snarled. "I can smell you lying to us. What was your sons name?"

"Dear boy you have no right to speak to me as such." Miyuki said in a strong voice. "I am your girlfriends grandmother."

"And you should bloody care that my girlfriend is dying on the inside because of this entire stunt pulled by _whomever_. Now tell me, _who is your son_."

Inuyasha's voice lost all warmth and Kagome too was starting to get a bit worried. Miyuki bit her bottom lip.

"Oh Kagome," Tears started spurting out of Miyuki's eyes, "I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry?" Kagome whispered as Miyuki rubbed her face.

"My son's name was… Hitoshi…"

_--_

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's car, a piece of paper crumpled in her hands. They sat in the parking lot, remembering the conversation from just a few moments ago. Miyuki _Sato_ was Hitoshi's mother, not Akira's mother. A whole scandal was put forth, trying to rid Hitoshi's memories permanently and Miyuki was also put into the plan.

"Who's address is that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the paper in Kagome's hand. Miyuki had said that somebody else most probably gave the tapes to the press because that woman was jealous of Miyuki. That woman would try to do anything to ruin the life of Miyuki and the ones she cared about the most. Since Miyuki had only one son, her sons legacy was what meant the most to her: Kagome and Souta.

Since Souta wasn't as fragile as Kagome, Miyuki stated that the woman must've figured that in order to destroy Miyuki, Kagome should be attacked first. And what better then to go for a mysterious past?

"Grandma said it's of a woman named Umiko Itou…" Kagome muttered softly as she handed the piece of paper to Inuyasha.

_Umiko Itou  
Hiroshima Japan_

Underneath Hiroshima was a messy address which Inuyasha figured to be the home address of Umiko.

"So, Miyuki didn't send the tapes. I didn't trace a single scent of mistrust in her." Inuyasha stated. "But she says it could be this Umiko person? Do you know an Umiko?"

Kagome shook her head. "No I don't."

Inuyasha frowned. "Alright then, pack your things for tomorrow evening… we're going to Hiroshima for the weekend…"

At that, Kagome was surprised.

* * *

**Complicated twisted things happening! What do you guys say?**

**Lub,**

**Ria**

**--Wolf Blossom's real name is Ria--**


	6. Ride to Hiroshima

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

--

**Ride to Hiroshima**

At that, Kagome was surprised.

_--_

The next day Kagome had walked home from school since Inuyasha was making plans for their trip to Hiroshima for that day. Inuyasha said that he would be at her house by five pm to pick her up for their departure to Hiroshima. Not saying anything else, he had given her a quick kiss as Kagome departed from the park.

Dressed in casual white pants and an off the shoulder black top, Kagome picked up her grey messenger bag and dropped essentials into it. A pad in case her period started, since it was due within the week, some money, a credit card, her cell phone and a tube of lip gloss. She also packed her tooth brush and toothpaste with a change of undergarments. Kagome also took two changes of clothes.

Brushing her hair and tying it up into a high ponytail, Kagome made it downstairs to have something to eat before her boyfriend came around to pick her up. Nobody knew of their plans and Kagome had told her father that Inuyasha wanted her to stay over the weekend. After much effort from Souta and Kagome, Akira had hesitantly agreed.

He didn't know about her adventure to Hiroshima.

It was quarter to five and Kagome was drinking a glass of orange juice when somebody knocked on the front door. Souta shot up and ran, already knowing who it was.

"Inuyasha!"

Akira frowned as he stood behind his daughter. That boy… Akira didn't like him. He was meddlesome and interacted with his family too much. Scowling, Akira saw how his daughter went up to that half demon and placed a kiss on his cheek before heading towards the door.

"I'll see you Monday." Kagome said softly as Inuyasha held her hand as they left the Shrine. Souta closed the door and Akira growled.

"I don't like that boy!"

"Right dad…"

--

"How're we getting there?" Kagome asked softly as Inuyasha held her hand tightly.

"Bullet train." He responded as Kagome's eyes slightly widened. She slowly looked up at her boyfriend who was grinning broadly, his fangs glistening. Kagome slowly repeated what she had heard. _If_ she had heard it right.

"Bullet train?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. It's a five hour ride… it beats twelve hours on the Highway bus…"

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was carrying a small duffle bag that probably carried his necessities. Taking a deep breath, Kagome started asking the questions. Sure she wasn't as open as other girls, but Inuyasha was her boyfriend nonetheless and since he was taking such large steps to help her… might as well give him what he wants.

The old Kagome.

"How much did it cost?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha glanced down at her.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Kagome boldly responded. "How much?"

Sighing, Inuyasha responded. "¥18,050…"

"Eighteen thousand _yen_ per _ticket_?" Kagome was astounded. Her boyfriend had paid a total of ¥36, 100 to get them _to_ Hiroshima and back. That roughly estimated to $307.51 US dollars. Still quite expensive just to get to Hiroshima and back.

"It's not that expensive." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I also made hotel accommodations for the weekend we're staying and our return is on Sunday night, allowing us to arrive Monday at 6:30 am, giving us enough time to get ready and get to school."

Kagome didn't say anything as her grip on Inuyasha tightened. Not many boyfriends would be willing to do what Inuyasha was doing. Kagome had to hand it to him… he made an _amazing_ boyfriend.

_--_

Their train would take off at 2am allowing them to arrive 7am Saturday morning at Hiroshima. Inuyasha had taken Kagome to a restaurant to have some dinner before they walked in the park, dropping their stuff by the swing set. Holding hands like a new couple, they started to walk in the darkening park.

It was only 9pm and Inuyasha hadn't the slightest idea on how to kill five hours before their train took off. Merely walking in a comfortable silence with his girlfriend, Inuyasha began to think about everything. About his relationship with Kagome, about her past, about their hunt for Umiko Itou at the moment.

About the person who released the personal video tapes to the press on Korari's remembrance day. That especially made Inuyasha's blood boil. He had known Korari for as long as he could remember and she was the sweetest woman alive. The fact that somebody released the tapes made him bad. _Very_ mad.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke softly as he looked down at her, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing all of this?"

Inuyasha was surprised and shocked at Kagome's question. Never had he expected his girlfriend to ask him something of that sort. He thought she knew why he was doing all this but apparently she didn't. Stopping their walk, Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome with his hands on her shoulder.

"Why?" He raised a brow, speaking softly, "Because I love you, that's why."

Kagome was silent.

"I love you so much, you know that? I'm willing to do _anything_ for you even if it means selling my soul to the Devil."

Kagome took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's torso. Truly she had struck gold when it came to Inuyasha. No other boy would be willing to stand a girl who was as quiet and lost in their own world as Kagome. Inuyasha had a lot of patience with her and now he was willing to take her to Kyoto and Hiroshima…

"I love you." Kagome murmured as her head was buried in his chest. Inuyasha smiled softly as he pulled her back and leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers.

"I love you too."

_--_

Yawning, Kagome held onto Inuyasha's arm as they got into the bullet train. Grabbing the window seats, Inuyasha made Kagome sit beside the window as he sat down beside her. It was late and everybody seemed drowsy but apparently a lot of people were going to Hiroshima. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Inuyasha pushed her head to rest on his shoulder so that at least she could get some sleep.

His ears tweaked as he sensed a few demons and half-demons in the bullet train. There was a squirrel demon sitting three seats in front of him and Kagome with his mate. His mate was two months pregnant. Four rows behind Inuyasha and Kagome was a half turtle demon and the full demon that he was courting. They had _mated_ without mating and Inuyasha scrunched his nose.

Disgusting smell.

The train took off and Inuyasha got ready for a five hour sitting with his girlfriend (who was sleeping). Getting slightly comfortable, Inuyasha loosened his arm and it fell limply over Kagome's shoulder as she snuggled in closer to him. Glancing out of the window, Inuyasha saw lights flash past as the train kept on increasing speed. Resting his head against the seat, Inuyasha stared at the ceiling of the train until he felt Kagome stir.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured.

It was one of the times Inuyasha wished Kagome referred to him to the old pet name he hated so much. It was tradition, the first person Kagome would call in the morning when she woke up was Inuyasha. And instead of calling him Inuyasha, she'd say in a high pitched squeal…_KOINU_!

She loved calling him puppy. But that was the past.

"Yeah babe?" Inuyasha turned to her as she looked up at him.

"How come you didn't tell me that Okaa-san's brakes were cut?"

Inuyasha could fell his heart slow down as his blood ran ice cold. He wasn't expecting a question like that and his brain had instantly stopped working. He didn't need a highly emotional Kagome when they went to confront this Umiko person. Swearing inwardly, Inuyasha plastered on the most realistic fake smile he could muster up and shook his head.

"Don't bother with that right now… get some more sleep."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I don't want to sleep. Tell me… how come nobody told me her brakes were cut?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he glanced down at his shoes. Kagome shifted a bit and she was sitting on her side, looking up at Inuyasha. She slowly grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it softly.

"Please? _Koinu_?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked up at Kagome. She was smiling softly and her eyes were sparkling. They were _sparkling_… something Inuyasha hadn't seen in five years. His heart beat jumped as he leaned forward and caught Kagome's lips with his own. Without even waiting for entrance, Inuyasha thrust his tongue into her mouth as her hands came up to wrap around his shoulders. Leaning forward, Inuyasha lightly caught her torso as his thumb drew circles just below her breast.

Kagome's hand came up and rubbed the base of his furry ear and Inuyasha felt a low grumble erupt in the back of his throat. That and the heat building up in his general parts. If his arousal spiked, then the demons and half-demons in the train would be comfortable for the most part of the journey.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha got up off of Kagome and sighed. Kissing her cheek as he saw her expression, he merely whispered in her ear "Not the right time."

Understanding his meaning, Kagome glanced out the window before turning back to Inuyasha.

"So why didn't you tell me?"

Inuyasha gulped. Time for the long awaited explanation.

"You were sleeping over at Sango's house when I found out. Souta was breaking down since your mother's death so I was over at your place trying to help him. A police man came in and told your father that the breaks were cut and I overheard. Your father told me that I shouldn't tell you because he would tell you eventually."

Kagome frowned.

"But I guess he never did."

A thousand questions sprouted in Kagome's mind as she hugged herself. "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"See this is where all this mystery begins." Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear. "Your father's secrets, Miyuki's declaration, this Umiko person…" Inuyasha gulped. "Hitoshi."

Kagome shivered but not because of the cold. Once again Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and she leaned into him, trying to get some comfort. For the rest of the journey, Kagome hadn't said a single word and Inuyasha found comfort in hearing her breathe…

--

Inuyasha and Kagome exited the train station at 7:30 am and Inuyasha hailed a taxi. Dropping their stuff in the back trunk, Kagome and Inuyasha boarded the backseat of the taxi and instructed the driver on where to go.

"Which hotel are we going to?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who finally leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"Don't worry. It's a five star hotel."

"Name." Kagome said sternly as Inuyasha winced. Kagome's going to kill him…

"Hiroshima Prince Hotel." Inuyasha awaited the bonk he was going to get on his head… but it never came. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Kagome's whose mouth was wide open.

"That hotel charges ¥9,816 per night!" Kagome's voice slightly rose as Inuyasha instantly held her hand.

"And? Relax. I'm doing this because I want to. Don't start yelling at me like we're an old married couple." Inuyasha winked at Kagome who merely rolled her eyes before looking out of the window.

The taxi driver, who was an elderly man, smiled affectionately at the bickering couple in the backseat of his taxi. He remembered what it was like with his wife. Heaving a sad sigh, he continued to drive. His wife had died three years ago and it saddened him to young happy couples.

_--_

Inuyasha had gotten a seaside facing room for the two of them. Because of a high demand for _whatever_ reason, Inuyasha only managed to get a single bedroom suite. But it didn't bother him or Kagome much since they've slept in the same bed numerous times… they never went all the way however.

Dropping their stuff at the front of the room, Kagome immediately went to the bathroom to freshen up and empty her exploding bladder. Inuyasha grinned at the large television that was in their room. He had hit the jackpot.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out Umiko's address and stared at it for quite some time. Umiko lived pretty close to the hotel and him and Kagome could probably walk there in twenty minutes tops. Inuyasha heard the shower turn on and knew that Kagome was going to take a _long_ shower. Kicking off his shoes, Inuyasha sat down on the white sofa provided and flicked on the television, poisoning his brain with useless game shows.

--

By eleven, Kagome and Inuyasha both showered and ate. They both sat in the bedroom, Kagome with her legs crossed and Inuyasha laying down with his hands splayed out around him. Kagome traced patterns on Inuyasha's chest as he stared at the ceiling of their bedroom.

"And now what?" Kagome inquired as Inuyasha looked at her.

"Now, I think, we should scout down Umiko."

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha sat up and caught her hand, lightly pressing his lips against her knuckles.

"Listen. Let's just get all of this out of our way. It's Saturday and we should scout her down and juice out all the information we can. Then for the rest of the day we can figure out everything, get a good nights sleep and then you can do some shopping tomorrow before we leave."

Kagome smiled lethargically. "You have everything planned out."

Inuyasha gave her a wolfish smirk. "Of course. Unless you want to do the shopping today and business tomorrow… doesn't matter to me."

"Business today. Get that out of the way."

Inuyasha laughed. "You're a poet and we didn't even know it."

"Shut up." Kagome rolled her eyes as they both got up off the bed. Languidly, they both went to put on their shoes as Kagome pulled out her purse from her messenger bag and swung it over her shoulder. She was wearing black pantyhose with a mini denim skirt and a white tank top. Her hair was tied in a half ponytail and she put on her ballet flats.

Inuyasha wore black jeans and a white Armani muscle shirt. Holding his girlfriends hand, they both left the hotel room and got walking to their destination.

--

"Are you sure she lives here?" Kagome inquired as they stared at the house that seemed like it was falling down.

"I think she's _buried_ here." Inuyasha snorted as they both opened the gate and walked up the few front steps before ringing the doorbell. Taking a step back, Inuyasha and Kagome waited for somebody to open the door.

A crash was heard and a loud hissing of a cat before a rather stringy looking elderly woman opened the door, her messy gray hair askew and her grandmother skirt slightly shifted. She had a flower apron over a yellow blouse and a slight smudge on her cheek.

"Hello?" Her voice was crinkly and Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged awkward glances.

_I thought she was young!!_ Inuyasha thought. He had a personal fear of grandmothers, after his own spanked him numerous times when he was just a little kid. Thought he had to hand it to his grandmother, she made him the gentleman he was today.

Oh he could hear the old hag laughing in her little room in hell. She died the same year Kagome's mother did.

"Who're you two?" the lady asked again as Inuyasha took charge.

"Do you go by the name of Umiko Itou?"

The elderly woman had a confused look flash across her face as she slowly nodded. "Yes I am… and you two are?"

"I'm Takahashi Inuyasha and this is my girlfriend." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Higurashi Kagome."

--


	7. Lies!

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

--

**Lies!**

"Higurashi Kagome."

Umiko's eyes widened as she was blatantly shocked. Inuyasha heard the woman's heartbeat increase and could hear her suck in a sharp intake of air. Yeah, she was shocked and Inuyasha knew it. Kagome stared skeptically at the woman as Umiko, hesitantly, moved out of the way of the door.

"Come…in…" She said tightly as Inuyasha smirked, guiding his girlfriend into the run down old place. Instantly, the stench of cat crap and rust assaulted Inuyasha and Kagome's senses, Inuyasha more so since he was half demon. Kagome dug her face into Inuyasha's arm as he tightly held onto her, guiding her to a, what seemed to be, a clean area on the sofa.

A cat hissed as Inuyasha glared at it. His dog senses were at its best and the cat could even sense it. Kagome sat incredibly close to Inuyasha as Umiko sat down on the rocking chair in front of them.

"Mountain witch," Inuyasha whispered into his girlfriend's ear who in turn, shoved him hard.

Umiko cleared her throat as she stared at the young couple, her eyes dancing in a dangerous anger which Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't seen earlier. Quickly, Inuyasha made a mental plan: should said mountain witch do anything to said young couple, then said boyfriend would grab said girlfriend and swipe said witch's head before running away to not said hotel room.

Complicated but Inuyasha would make it work.

"What do you want?" Umiko said tightly as Kagome and Inuyasha's gazes locked with hers.

"Do you know Miyuki Sato?" Inuyasha inquired as Kagome sat quietly beside him. Inuyasha had extreme experience in intimidating people. Something about joining his elder brother, Sesshomaru, to some board meetings for their family company.

"I never heard that name in my life!" Umiko snorted as Inuyasha's aura flared.

"I can smell the scent of lie. Tell me the _truth_."

Kagome laid a comforting hand on Inuyasha's knee and he relaxed just slightly but he kept on glaring at the old woman before him. She looked vile enough to lie about something and Inuyasha had a bad feeling about her.

Something about her scent reminded him of… Higurashi Akira…

"I am telling the truth! I have no idea who this Miyuki person is or who either of you are!" Umiko was a bad liar and even Kagome could tell.

"If you had no idea who we were, how come you let us in?" This time, Kagome spoke. Umiko's eyes widened as her eyes shot towards Kagome before a distinct anger flared through her.

"Because…" Umiko said nothing as Inuyasha snorted, glaring at a cat who hissed at him before bounding off to god knew where. Looking back at Umiko, Inuyasha saw the old woman fidgeting, her thumbs circling each other.

"Because?" Inuyasha started as Umiko growled.

"Because I wanted to okay?"

"Oh yeah right! I can smell you lying remember?!"

"How the hell can you do that?" Umiko had a bad tongue for a grandmother. Inuyasha merely snorted as he released his ears from underneath his hair. Umiko's eyes instantly widened.

"I'm a half-demon."

Umiko's glare shot towards Kagome. "A priestess dating a half demon? Aren't you ashamed?"

"And how do you know she's a priestess?" Inuyasha raised a brow. Umiko was caught. "We hadn't said anything about our spiritual powers. I only just said I'm hanyou… Kagome remained silent the whole time."

Umiko rolled her eyes. "Like I wouldn't know! Akira and Korari's first daughter, Higurashi Sato Kagome… you know you were a disgrace to the Higurashi name?"

Kagome's eyes widened considerably as Inuyasha knew he got Umiko on a roll. "After Akira and Korari got married, Korari only ever paid attention to Kagome and her modeling job. Akira got _nothing_… then when Akira's son was born," Inuyasha and Kagome knew that Akira's son was Souta, "Korari started giving him more love and admiration but _never_ had Korari ever showed as much love to Akira as she did to Hitoshi!"

That name again. The name that started this entire hunt. Inuyasha stared at Umiko.

"Who's Hitoshi?"

Umiko gasped horrorstricken. Her gaze settled on Inuyasha and Kagome as she breathed softly. "I…. don't know…"

"Lies!" Inuyasha boomed. "You just said his name and now you said you don't know him? I can smell betrayal all over you…" Inuyasha's gaze darkened. "Unless you were the one that killed Korari Higurashi."

Umiko looked shocked. "I would _never_! I loved her possibly more than her own mother."

"Again with the lies?" Inuyasha was pissed. "I can _tell_ you held no feelings for Korari. What are you going to get out of lying to us?"

Umiko said nothing and Kagome spoke up now, giving her boyfriend a break.

"Do you know Miyuki Sato?"

Umiko glanced at Inuyasha who tweaked his ear before speaking, in a tight and raspy voice. "Yes…"

"How?" Kagome asked again and Umiko sighed.

"We were friends back in high school. Miyuki's son, Hitoshi," so that answered the question if Umiko knew Hitoshi or not, "was in love with Korari and so was my son…"

"Your son?" Inuyasha raised a brow. Umiko nodded.

"Yes… Akira."

Kagome gasped as her eyes widened. She would never have expected that Umiko was her step-grandmother… the more she knew about the situation the more complicated it seemed to get.

"Go on." Inuyasha insisted as his arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulder. Umiko's shoulders sagged as she continued to tell her story, wondering how these two kids broke her.

"After Miyuki and I graduated, we both had sons differentiating in merely about two years, Hitoshi being older. Korari was a year younger than Akira and she went to school with them for their entire life. Hitoshi and Korari loved each other but Akira also had feelings for Korari."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

"Eventually Korari and Hitoshi got married and had Kagome as their first daughter. Korari was pregnant soon after but had a terrible miscarriage. I remember Miyuki crying to me about Korari." Kagome never knew her mother was pregnant again…

"After Kagome's birth, Korari had an internal problem which prevented her from having any more children, resulting in her first miscarriage. After Korari's miscarriage Hitoshi was diagnosed with cancer which added more to Korari's stress. She stopped modeling for a little while and stayed at home to take care of Kagome and Hitoshi." Umiko's voice had dropped to a whisper but Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't missed a single word she said. Umiko continued.

"Hitoshi died not long after and Korari was devastated. She knew that with one daughter, internal problems and a modeling career, no man would want to marry her and if they did they'd want to marry her for her model body and not for whom she was or who her daughter was. Enter Akira, he showered love and affection towards Korari and Kagome and Korari settled for him. But she always compared Hitoshi to Akira… never once realizing how much it'd hurt my son…"

"Wait," Inuyasha interrupted, "if Korari wasn't able to have babies…"

Umiko smiled. "Souta's a miracle baby. He wasn't supposed to happen but he did."

Kagome remained silent. Inuyasha continued speaking as his girlfriend was deep in thought.

"So Miyuki Sato is the mother of Hitoshi Sato who is Kagome's biological father?"

Umiko nodded.

"Then how come your last name is Itou? Shouldn't it be Higurashi?" Inuyasha inquired as Umiko frowned.

"Not that it's any of your business but Itou is my maiden-name!"

Inuyasha snorted.

"Then…" Kagome looked up at Umiko. "Then if you're my brother's grandmother, how come… you sent out private tapes of me my mother and my _real_ father?"

Inuyasha's gaze snapped directly at Umiko. That was the purpose of their visit to Hiroshima and Kagome had asked it. Inuyasha sensed the increase in Umiko's heartbeat and he heard her breath quicken. She tensed up as her aura flared and Inuyasha knew, instantly, she was guilty.

"I would never!"

"Why do you keep lying?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You know I'll be able to tell if you did or not…"

"What if your senses are broken, boy?" Umiko snarled as Inuyasha snorted.

"Old hag, I'm a half demon, not a machine. Now tell us why you did it and we can be on our way. Kagome has shopping to do."

Umiko's temper flared. "I didn't give those tapes! It was Miyuki!"

"When Miyuki told us she didn't I could only sense the truth! With you, however, it's a completely different story!" Inuyasha wanted to shake the old woman till she gave the truth.

But then she might die of a heart attack. Not something Inuyasha wanted…

"Leave it." Kagome whispered as she stood up. "I'll just ask Father about it… I'm sure he'd have a good explanation as to why I was led on my entire life."

A spark of the old Kagome. The old Kagome knew how to use the effects of reverse psychology and apparently her old skills were returning to her. Inuyasha felt an electrical surge of pride for having this woman as _his_ woman.

Umiko stood up drastically and caught Kagome's arm. Inuyasha was about to tear the woman off his girlfriend but restrained himself, seeing Kagome look over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I'll tell you… just… don't tell Akira…"

They caught her. Kagome wiggled out of Umiko's wrinkly grasp and went back to her boyfriend who caressed her arm, right where Umiko had touched her. Umiko took a deep breath before speaking, her eyes trained to the ground.

"Akira made me do it…" Umiko closed her eyes. "He _threatened_ me if I didn't do it…"

--

"Her own son threatened her?" Inuyasha raised a brow as they started walking back to their hotel. Kagome was deep in thought and she could only feel Inuyasha rubbing circles on her hand as their finger were laced into each others.

"Doesn't make sense…" Kagome murmured.

Right after Umiko had said that she told Inuyasha and Kagome that they had to leave immediately. She had said too much already. Without getting any more explanation, Inuyasha and Kagome were shoved out of Umiko's house and they were on their way back to their hotel.

"Nothing's making sense… we figure out one thing and we realize something else." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She hadn't said anything about Hitoshi being her real father yet…

"Everybody we've talked to so far point us in another direction and Umiko is a complete dead end. And I don't want to talk to your father…" Inuyasha shuddered but he felt Kagome tense.

"My father is dead." She whispered. "Akira isn't my dad… he released tapes of my private life that I didn't even know of! If he held any feelings for me, sure not as a daughter but as a stepdaughter he wouldn't have released those tapes."

"And he would've told you your mother's brakes were cut." Inuyasha tacked in as Kagome nodded. She looked up at Inuyasha.

"Do you remember the officer that was doing my mothers case."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah I do… why?"

"Name?"

"Hiroshi Sato…" Inuyasha stopped walking as Kagome's eyes widened.

"That name… is almost exactly like my fathers name…" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha realized what he just said.

"When we get back to Tokyo we're looking up Hiroshi Sato." Inuyasha said as he turned to his girlfriend. "He was the officer that did your mother's case and maybe he'd know insider details…"

"Maybe… I don't want to talk to my- to…" Kagome lowered her eyes as Inuyasha drew her in to a hug.

"We aren't going to talk to Akira until the very end, okay?"

Kagome nodded as she brought her arms up around Inuyasha's torso. "I love you…" She murmured and Inuyasha smiled.

"I love you too…"

--

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in their seats in the bullet train at approximately midnight the very next night. They had done some shopping but Kagome managed only to buy a nice sweater and a new pair of shoes. Inuyasha bought a picture frame and framed a picture of him and Kagome in Hiroshima together. That would stay on his wardrobe back home.

Kagome's head was leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder as his arm was wrapped around hers, his claw lightly scratching Kagome's arm. They were in silence, a comfortable silence, as everything they learnt fogged their mind.

Hitoshi Sato was Kagome's father who died of cancer. His mother, Miyuki Sato.

Miyuki and Umiko Itou were best friends back in high school and Umiko is the mother of Akira Higurashi, Kagome's step father.

Hitoshi and Akira both loved Korari but Korari married Hitoshi instead and had Kagome.

Korari had internal problems after Kagome's birth and had a miscarriage. Hitoshi was diagnosed with cancer and died.

Korari married Akira and had Souta, a miracle baby.

Akira _threatened_ his own mother to release private tapes of Kagome, Hitoshi and Korari. Umiko obliged, not stating what the threat was.

Korari's brakes were disconnected the night of the accident.

The officer that did Korari Sato Higurashi's case was Hiroshi Sato…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at her boyfriend who smiled down at her.

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep over tonight?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Do you have to ask? Sure but I have to drop you off to your place early in the morning… you know? So nobody would find out…"

Kagome smiled eagerly up at her boyfriend. "No… I want to sleep over and go to school… _with you_."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Are you… serious?"

Kagome playfully winked at him and Inuyasha's heartbeat increased. "I'd say it's about time everybody finds out I'm dating you… five years is a long time."

Before Kagome could realize what was happening, Inuyasha had pressed his lips tightly against hers. "I love you…" He murmured in the kiss and Kagome smiled, kissing him back with much intensity.

"I love you too, _koinu_."

--


	8. Monday Morning

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

--

**Monday Morning**

"I love you too, _koinu_."

--

Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's bed in her pajama's that she had taken to Hiroshima with her. Inuyasha was in the bathroom as the rest of the household was fast asleep. There was so much to the situation that Kagome didn't understand anymore. From where she had assumed that she was the cause of her mothers death, so much had come out of it.

Kagome found out that she had another father… her _real_ father, Hitoshi Sato. Hitoshi's mother, Miyuki, had pretended to be Akira's mother for all of Kagome's life. Kagome's personal private tapes had been released into the media and Miyuki claimed that Umiko Itou did it. Locating Umiko, Kagome found out that Umiko was Akira's real mother who was threatened by Akira to release those tapes. Also, the officer that had done Higurashi Sato Korari's case was named Hiroshi Sato, sounded and looking almost identical to Hitoshi Sato…

Inuyasha walked into his bedroom wearing cotton black pants and a black tank top. He cracked his knuckles as his ears twitched slightly as he fell onto the bed beside his girlfriend. They shared a bed most of the time when Kagome slept over but she made sure to remain a virgin.

"I love you Kagome…" Inuyasha purred into Kagome's ear as his tongue lapped at her earlobe.

"I love you too _koinu_." Kagome whispered as her lips pressed against his cheek. Lightly tugging at her waist, Inuyasha pulled her back to fall onto the pillow as he dug his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. Her smell was heavenly, a mixture of peaches and roses. Sweet yet seductive.

Her smell gave Inuyasha a high.

"Sleep baby," Inuyasha whispered into her ear, "we have a long day tomorrow."

Kagome smiled softly as she turned into Inuyasha, wrapping an arm around his torso. "I love you Inuyasha…"

"I love you too babe…"

--

Kagome always kept a spare set of her school uniform at Inuyasha's house incase she ever slept over and woke up late. That day, however, she woke up incredibly early and walked through the halls to the washroom, greeting Inuyasha's brother on her way there.

It wasn't to say that Kagome was excited. She was, definitely. A five year relationship finally revealed to their entire school. Damn even Kikyo would back off. Well hopefully back off. It wasn't like Kagome could force Kikyo to stop flirting with her boyfriend. Kagome had lasted five years of torture from Kikyo, openly stating that Inuyasha made up his girlfriend to play hard to get with Kikyo and other nonsense like that…

Stepping into the standing shower, Kagome let the water beat down on her back.

Kagome was excited and nervous because she was starting to open up. The more Inuyasha and she researched about her mothers death the more it made Kagome believe that somebody planned her beloved mothers death. Kagome was only a pawn in a larger game of chess and if Kagome always believed that she was responsible for Korari's death than Kagome would be, ultimately, disrespecting her mother's wishes.

Korari had always wanted her children to be happy.

Finishing up the short shower, Kagome wrapped her hair up in a towel bun and left the bathroom wearing her school uniform. Striding back to her boyfriends bedroom, Kagome noted that most of the workers were awake and doing their daily job. Sesshomaru was probably eating breakfast, and one of the showers was running meaning either Izayoi or Inutaisho were taking a shower.

Kagome spotted Inuyasha leaning against the doorframe and smiled as she walked up to him.

"Morning koinu!" she greeted as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He planted his lips softly onto hers as her hands came up and wrapped around his shoulders, basking in all of his gloriness.

"Morning, babe." Inuyasha greeted as Kagome's eyes sparkled up at him. Something that had recently been happening.

"ISU projects today." Kagome informed Inuyasha who nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You, me, Sango and Kikyo right?"

Kagome nodded as she stepped into his bedroom. "Take a shower and we eat then leave?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Sound's like a date!"

--

The window was rolled down as Kagome and Inuyasha rolled into the school parking lot. At first, nobody noticed that Kagome was in Inuyasha's car, both of them riding up to the school together.

And then it started.

First a double take to see if one wasn't seeing things.

Then, when they realized that _indeed_ Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's cars, the gasps and _OH MY GOD'_s were heard.

Soon after, murmurs began and everybody started crowding around the car to see if indeed Inuyasha was with Kagome…

Not long after, people started shoving through the crowds to get a better look.

And then, when Inuyasha laced his fingers through Kagome's, a deadly silence overcame the crowd as Inuyasha raised a brow up at him. "You wanna make room for me and Kagome?"

"Why is Kagome with you?!" A random person blurted out and Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Private, don't you think?" Inuyasha snorted. "But if you assholes have to be so nosey, she's my girl so _scat_."

There was an initial shock. Nobody heard what Inuyasha said before somebody repeated it…

"Your… girl-friend?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah man, as in I'm dating her?"

"What happened to your _other_ girlfriend?" The same guy asked out and Inuyasha and Kagome spotted who it was. Some weirdo from their calculus class.

"What other girlfriend?" Inuyasha smirked, wanting to reveal the next part. "Kagome and I have been dating for five years now…"

--

Word spread fast, like wildfire. Individuals cornered Kagome or Inuyasha in the hallways to ask if the rumours were true. Kagome remained quiet and shoved her way out of the situation but Inuyasha would merely boast saying how he's dated Kagome for five years but for personal reasons they had to keep it a secret.

He never revealed more than that.

Miroku heard first, since he was in the vicinity when Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car together. He was shocked, initially, but then slowly started loosening up and started joking around Inuyasha saying that _he always knew_ and he saw the _looks Inuyasha gave Kagome_. It didn't take long for Miroku to get used to the fact that two of his close friends were dating…

Sango and Kikyo both came to school just was the warning bell rang so they didn't find out till period one, Business class.

The teacher gave them a free period to plan out their ISU projects. Sango, shooting Kikyo a nasty look, got up and walked over to Kagome's desk, leaning over it slightly. While Sango told Kagome about something that happened this weekend, Inuyasha opened a small note Kagome had just passed to him.

_Time: Morning announcements.  
What I'm doing: Yawning… and you just winked at me…  
What I wanna say: You think Sango and Kikyo found out yet?_

Inuyasha chuckled as he saw his girlfriend glance over at him. He gave her a flying kiss which some classmates saw. One girl swooned at the cuteness while some of the guys pondered why a guy like Inuyasha wanted to date the quiet one, Kagome…

Kikyo, however, saw the flying kiss and flared up instantly. Just as the teacher stepped out for a moment, Kikyo exploded, drawing all the attention of each student within the classroom.

"SO YOU CHOSE TO FLIRT WITH HIGURASHI NOW EH?" Kikyo wailed as she got up and stood directly in front of Inuyasha's desk. He merely glanced up at her with a cool expression plastered across his face.

Quite a change from the nice guy boyfriend he was all weekend with Kagome…

"Flirt?" Inuyasha played it innocent. "Whatever do you mean?"

Kikyo shrieked. "You _know_ what I mean! You're my boyfriend yet you flirt with good-for-nothing over there?!"

"When'd I ever ask you out?" Inuyasha, instantly, responded.

_Dry?_ Sango mouthed to Kagome who nodded instantly, loving how this entire escapade was unfolding…

Kikyo's mouth opened and closed like a fish as Sango sat on Kagome's desk while Kagome leaned against Sango's back, both of them watching Kikyo gasp like a fish out of water. One of the guys snorted in class and a random girl giggled at the idiocy of Kikyo. They _knew_ Kagome and Inuyasha were dating….

"But… but… Higurashi?!" Kikyo went back to the old point. "Blowing kisses at her when you already have a girlfriend?!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Wench, Kagome _is_ my girlfriend… for five years now…"

Kikyo was stumped….

Sango was even _more_ stumped…

"KAGOME?! YOU'RE DATING HIM!?"

That was Sango's outburst… Just as Sango was going to throttle Kagome for answers (Kikyo was shocked out of her mind at the moment), the teacher returned to class and ushered everybody to calm down. He needed to speak to them about something regarding the project so he instructed all those who were standing to return to their regular seats.

Sango shot Kagome a dangerous look as she went to sit down. Kikyo was still like a fish out of water, obviously in disbelief. Kagome gave Kikyo five more minutes before she exploded and attempted to kill Kagome…

A piece of paper landed on Kagome's desk and she instantly knew it was from Inuyasha…

_Time: Sango's outburst…  
What I'm doing: Getting highly amused at your best friend yelling at you…  
What I wanna say: Ehh? What's wrong with me dating you?! Either way, I bet you Sango will end up with Miroku's line of thinking and Kikyo will try to rip my ears out…_

Kagome giggled as she flipped the paper around and scribbled something fast. All the while, Sango was watching as Kikyo started to turn red. The fact that Kagome was dating Inuyasha had _just_ sunk in.

_The day she rips out those ears (I love 'em!) is the day I hail her for her beauty—and before you even _say_ anything, it's the day after never and right before forever. Mark it on your calendar koinu._

Inuyasha could've laughed as he read the note Kagome quickly tossed over to him. Day after never and right before forever… they used to use that so much back when they were kids. Good times… good times…

Kagome and Inuyasha tuned out the teacher as they kept on passing notes… Sango kept on watching and Kikyo kept on fuming, getting ready to blow her top.

The bell rang…

The teacher walked out…

Kikyo grabbed Kagome by the collar. "YOU'RE DATING MY MAN?!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Kikyo seethe. Smoke was, literally, puffing out of her ears as Kikyo was panting loudly. The class all stopped from proceeding to do whatever they had next to watch Takahashi's girlfriend get assaulted by Kikyo. The majority of them glanced over at Inuyasha to find him sitting at his desk with his arms crossed, watching Kagome and Kikyo out from the corner of his eyes…

_WHY ISN'T HE DOING ANYTHING?!_ Sango inwardly shrieked as she saw Kikyo's grip tighten on Kagome's collar.

_You can do it baby…_ Inuyasha mentally thought, knowing _exactly_ what Kagome was going to do next…

And as per his predictions… he was right…

Kikyo brought her face closer to Kagome's, her breathing still ragged. "YOU'RE DATING MY MAN?!" Kikyo repeated as Kagome, coolly, brought her hands up and tugged Kikyo's grip off of her collar.

"Last I checked, Kikyo," Kagome murmured strongly, "he's _my_ man."

The entire class sucked in a deep gasp of air and Inuyasha wondered if there was any oxygen left in the classroom. Kikyo was shocked as she stumbled back a bit. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who got up out of his seat and placed a content kiss on her lips. Interlacing his fingers through hers, he guided his girlfriend out of the classroom…

And then a guy started laughing at Kikyo, followed by more giggles. Eventually the entire class erupted in laughter as Sango picked up her stuff and ran out of the room, trying to catch up with Kagome and Inuyasha.

--

Just as Kagome and Inuyasha was about to enter their World Politics class, they were halted by Miroku and Sango, both of them wearing a grim expression on their faces. However, humorously enough, they both were mad for different reasons.

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME YOU WERE GONNA TELL OFF KIKYO!! AWW MAN KAGOME!" Miroku roared as he crossed his arms. "You know I'd literally _pay_ to see her get dissed."

"Sorry man," Inuyasha shrugged, "You should've been there…"

"Fair enough." Miroku snorted as he glanced at his wrist watch. "Gotta go. Later uglies!"

"Idiot." Inuyasha muttered under his breath as both of them faced Sango, who was literally seething.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sango hissed. "You two are both my best friends yet neither of you could've told me? Five years?! How did you two hide it for **five** years?!"

"Kagome had reasons." Inuyasha strongly stated. "If you truly are her best friend you'd understand and give her a hug and tell her to explain _after_ Kagome wants to explain."

Sango was taken back by what Inuyasha said and looked over at Kagome who was staring at the ground. Instantly feeling guilty, Sango embraced Kagome tightly as Kagome hugged her back.

"I'm sorry…" Sango murmured as Kagome smiled slightly.

"It's okay. I **will** explain but give me a few days," Kagome murmured, "I have to straighten a few things out."

Nodding, Sango pulled out of the hug. "Now get to class honey and show those girls you're his woman." Sango winked at Inuyasha before running off after Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other, a sweat drop trailing down the back of their head.

"Why do we know her?" Inuyasha raised a brow as Kagome shrugged.

"No idea…"

Everybody stared at Inuyasha and Kagome as they went to take their seats. It wasn't _as_ much of a shock any longer but it was still quite _new_. As Inuyasha and Kagome nestled into their chairs, Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome.

"While you were in the shower," he started, "I called up Hiroshi. He agreed to meet with us today right after school."

"Did you tell him my name?" Kagome inquired and Inuyasha shook his head.

"No I didn't. All I said was that me my girlfriend would like to speak to him about Higurashi Sato Korari's case. He agreed, after a bit of hesitating but right after school I'm driving us down to his house and we speak to him."

"Did you even tell him _your_ name?!"

Thinking back, Inuyasha grinned mischievously. "No… I don't think I did…"

Kagome giggled as she turned her attention to the front seeing their teacher walk in. Inuyasha smiled lovingly as he watched his girlfriend watch the front.

_One good thing is coming out of this wild goose chase,_ Inuyasha thought to himself, _Kagome's getting better… much better._

Kagome glanced over at her boyfriend and raised a brow. Inuyasha smiled and shook his head.

'I love you.' He mouthed at her and she smiled warmly.

'I love you too…'

--


	9. Hiroshi Sato, A Mysterious Past

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

* * *

**Hiroshi Sato, A Mysterious Past**

'I love you too…'

--

Inuyasha and Kagome boarded his car directly after school. Miroku needed to remain to ask some questions to one of his teachers and Sango was waiting for him. Kagome dropped her backpack in Inuyasha's trunk as he started the ignition of his vehicle.

Sliding into the passenger's seat beside him, Kagome innocently glanced at her boyfriend.

"We're going to Hiroshi Sato's house?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I got his address."

Kagome grinned as she fastened her seatbelt. "I'm still amazed you didn't tell him either your name _or_ my name. Honestly, where's your sense of courtesy?"

"It slipped okay?" Inuyasha defended as he smirked dangerously. Kagome merely laughed as her boyfriend rolled out of the parking lot, honking at lagging smokers astray in the parking lot.

"How long is the ride to his place?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Ten, twenty minutes?"

--

Inuyasha rolled into a quaint parking lot as Kagome gasped seeing quite a beautiful house before her. She had never seen anything like it before and she was amazed that the police officer that did her mothers case lived in such a grand house.

"Seems well off." Inuyasha mused as Kagome nudged him. They both exited the car as Inuyasha set the alarm. Making their way to the door, Inuyasha and Kagome laced their hands with each others as Inuyasha rang the door bell. This was destination number three in their hunt for answers…

Hopefully this man could give it to them…

Two minutes later the door lazily swung open revealing a man with brown hair, slightly askew and glasses hanging off his nose.

Kagome's eyes widened…

This man looked exactly like the man on the television, save the glasses. The man frowned slightly as he peered at Inuyasha and Kagome, his eyebrow rising in question.

"Hi?"

"I called you earlier today, asking if we could speak to you."

It took the man a few moments to register Inuyasha's words before it dawned to him. "Ah yes, yes… sorry for my appearance, I just woke up from a nap. Come on in uh…"

"Takahashi Inuyasha." Inuyasha introduced himself as he started tugging Kagome into the house. Something about this man's smell reminded him very much of…

Kagome…

"Inuyasha… I see, and the girl?"

"My girlfriend," Inuyasha glanced at Hiroshi long enough to see his expression, "Sato Kagome."

Hiroshi's expression changed from confusion to shock to revelation.

"Sato… Ka-Kagome?" Hiroshi repeated in a soft whispery tone. Inuyasha merely nodded as Kagome remained silent.

"I ah- I'm… Hiro- Hiroshi Sato uh… just… go straight and take a seat… let me freshen up…"

Nodding, Inuyasha and Kagome followed Hiroshi's directions as he went up the flight of stairs in his grandeur home. Kagome poked Inuyasha's chest.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think he blanked?" Kagome murmured as Inuyasha shook his head.

"No idea," he murmured, "but I'm hoping we find out today…"

--

Hiroshi came running back down the stairs, his hair combed back and his glasses not anywhere on his face. He changed into a crisp white t-shirt and a pair of fresh looking jeans. Inuyasha and Kagome watched him as he walked into the living room and took a seat before the two teenagers.

"So," Hiroshi began, "what brings you here?"

"It's a long story," Inuyasha began, "but it starts off with you doing Higurashi Sato Korari's death case back five years ago."

Hiroshi nodded, pushing some of his stray bangs off of his face. Inuyasha took that as a notion to continue his story.

"On the anniversary of Korari's death I had taken Kagome out for a lunch date when we saw some footage on T.V that shouldn't have been released to the pres. Do you know anything of it?"

Hiroshi nodded. "Yes, I had seen it. It shocked me, honestly, that such private footage would be revealed."

"That's what Kagome said." Inuyasha kept on going. "I had taken her to visit Miyuki Sato, and we had gotten some interesting answers."

Hiroshi visibly paled as Kagome kept on staring at him, letting her boyfriend do all of the talking. Inuyasha was, evidently, good at speaking and intimidating and apparently the man before her seemed to be greatly intimidated. Or surprised… one or the other.

"Continue…" Hiroshi ushered as Inuyasha nodded.

"Miyuki revealed that a woman by the name of Umiko Itou had released the tapes. She lives in Hiroshima so I had taken Kagome there, to ask Itou-san some questions. After a two night stay in Hiroshima we learnt that Kagome's father isn't really the man we have all come to believe and that Kagome's true father, Hitoshi Sato, is Miyuki's son. Miyuki did not release the tapes on national television but Umiko did. Umiko is, also, Kagome's step-grandmother. After that entire episode, we remembered that the man doing Korari's case was named Hiroshi Sato and that name is, without a doubt, almost identical to Hitoshi Sato." Inuyasha finished his little speech and Kagome had to admit, Inuyasha sounded extremely professional.

Kagome couldn't help but smile in adoration for the man beside her. She must've been one hell of a lucky girl to get a boyfriend like the half-demon prince she loved so much.

"I see," Hiroshi finally drew out, staring at the young couple before him.

Kagome looked directly into Hiroshi's eyes and felt some sort of familiarity shoot through her. "You also look like him…" Kagome murmured. "Like my real father…"

"I would expect to." Hiroshi smiled as he felt his heart beat faster than normal. She was sitting there… in his living room, looking at him… so close that he could touch her…

Yet he couldn't. Not until he had his part of the entire scandal out in the open.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha raised a brow as Hiroshi leaned back in his chair.

"That's only half of the story, Miyuki, Umiko, Akira and Hitoshi I mean. I have a quarter of the full story and I'm assuming Akira has the last quarter, completing this entire circle of confusion. But, alas, none of us know what Akira's intentions are so I've only ever known three-quarters of the entire story." Hiroshi stated as Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

"So I want to beg you, please listen to my entire story and you should never repeat it out of these doors ever again."

Inuyasha nodded but Kagome frowned. "Then why are you telling us?"

Hiroshi smiled. "Because… Hitoshi and Hiroshi are identical twins…"

--

"_HE WHAT?!" Korari roared as she held her little baby girl in her arms, her grip tightening on her. Kagome glanced at her mother before turning to her father who seemed like he had been through hell and back… twelve times._

_Hitoshi nodded grimly. "Yeah, but I have no proof. Should I even take this to court, Korari… love… I have _no proof_ against Akira. To the court, he hasn't tried to kill me."_

_Korari twitched. "Toshi, he tried to run you over! Were there not any eye-witnesses?!"_

_Hitoshi shook his head. "I'm afraid not…"_

_Korari moved into her husband's arms as Kagome pouted, not liking that the attention was drawn off of her._

"_Papa! Papa!"_

_Hitoshi smiled warmly as he plucked Kagome out of Korari's arms. "You're my big strong baby girl hmm?"_

_Kagome blew some spit out of her mouth as Hitoshi smiled in admiration. "I love you baby…"_

_--_

"_A BUS?!" Korari shrieked. "AND NOBODY SAW AKIRA TRIED TO RUN YOU OVER WITH A __**BUS**__?!"_

_Hitoshi patted Kagome's head, the little three year old girl zipping about their quaint home._

"_It was an empty bus on a empty high-way. That man plans such secluded murders…"_

"_You're an officer! Couldn't you find a speck of evidence that he's attempted murder like five times already?"_

_Hitoshi shook his head in defeat. "Sadly no… not without hardcore evidence…"_

"_Isn't your word enough?!"_

"_If judges trusted everybody's __**word**__ then this world be corrupt…"_

_--_

"_You want to what?!" Hiroshi rasped out as he drank some water._

"_Take your place," Hitoshi murmured, "let the world think that Hitoshi Sato has cancer and Hiroshi Sato is fine. Hopefully that will get Akira off of my families tail. Kagome said she saw him by her school and I think it's getting unsafe!"_

_Hiroshi frowned. "Are you sure? Once you get pulled into this… Toshi… nobody knows I have cancer…"_

"_Exactly Roshi," Hitoshi whispered, "let the world believe that I have cancer so that way Akira can lay off my family."_

"_If you're sure…"_

"_Positive…"_

_--_

"_Hiroshi Sato has passed away at 05:00h." The doctor whispered as Hitoshi's eyes widened. Korari's gaze snapped towards him as everybody was horrorstricken. _

_--_

"_Akira thinks you're dead!" Korari shrilled. "Toshi, his __**mother**__ came today stating that Akira would always be there for me! Everybody thinks I'm a widow now!"_

_Hitoshi grabbed Korari's chin definitely. "Listen," he whispered, "if it concerns the safety of my wife and daughter then I will pretend to be dead and you will pretend to be a widow. Kagome is too young to realize anything and she thinks I'm her uncle Hiroshi…"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts…"_

"_What if…"_

"_No what ifs!"_

"_I love you," Korari sobbed in Hitoshi's chest as he hugged her tightly._

"_I love you too Kora…"_

_--_

_Korari's gaze darkened as she saw her husband cross his arms. "What do you mean?" Korari roared. "Akira wants me to marry him but I'm still your __**wife**__!"_

"_The world thinks you're a damn widow Korari!" Hitoshi said in a deadly whisper. "If you don't marry Akira then everybody think something's up!"_

"_Well my husband is very much alive what do you want me to do?!"_

_Hitoshi rubbed his chin. "Pretend you broke your ring finger, get him to put the ring on your other hand _but_ pretend that that hand his weak. Get somebody else to sign the marriage certificate for you. It's not considered a marriage if you did not sign the certificate and did not get the ring put on."_

_Korari sighed. "You could've just found evidence two years ago and prevented this entire scandal."_

_Hitoshi groaned. "I know baby, I know… but Akira planned out everything so well."_

"_But why Akira? If you do want me to fake my marriage, why to that murdering asshole?"_

"_No other man is trying?" Hitoshi grinned as Korari sucker punched him._

"_I hate you."_

_He drew his wife close to him. "I love you too…"_

_--_

Kagome and Inuyasha were in distinct and definite shock. They would've never expected such news to come out of Hiro- no… _Hitoshi_ Sato. Inuyasha seemed the most ticked off.

"You're _**HITOSHI SATO**_?!"

Hitoshi hung his head low as Kagome gulped, staring at the man before her.

"You're… _father_?"

* * *

**Confused? Contents of this chapter will be reviewed next chapter to clear up some confusion.**


	10. Father

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

* * *

**Father**

"You're… _father_?"

Hitoshi nodded, a sad and echoing smile forming on his lips. Inuyasha, however, had something else to say about the situation. Snarling, he stood up and launched at Hitoshi and grabbed the man by the collar, lifting him up off the ground. Hitoshi's feet were dangling a few inches above the ground since Inuyasha was slightly taller than the man.

"I wouldn't have believed you if I couldn't, fucking, smell your scent," Inuyasha hissed, "you can't… just **can't** be Kagome's father! You fucking left your wife to _die_ in the hands of that bastard and Kagome thinks it's her damn fault. You understand? SHE THINKS IT IS HER FAULT!"

"Inuyasha put him down!" Kagome sternly said from her position on the sofa. She had jumped up and made a move to her boyfriend but Inuyasha, slowly, released his hold on Hitoshi's collar. The man, who rubbed his neck, had a solemn expression on his face. A look of defeat.

"He's right Kagome," Hitoshi whispered, "if I hadn't been so afraid of my life… your mother would be alive today…"

Kagome kept on staring at the man as Inuyasha sat down, his arms crossed in front of him. "Sit down Kagome," Inuyasha instructed, "let the bastard explain first."

Looking over at Inuyasha, Kagome knew he was right and instantly sat down beside him. They both, strongly, looked at the elderly man before them and Hitoshi sighed, beginning his story…

"Korari, Akira and I… we all knew each other while we were younger and Akira and I always loved Korari. _Always_. It was my _fortune_ that Korari chose me over him. We got married, happy happy," Inuyasha snorted at that comment but Hitoshi chose to ignore him, "and we had our first daughter, Kagome."

Kagome tensed slightly as Hitoshi looked over at her. After about two seconds of silence, the man continued. "Korari had complications after Kagome was born and she was said to be unconceivable. Kagome was supposed to be our only child."

Inuyasha and Kagome listened closely as Hitoshi seemed to enter a world that wasn't theirs anymore. A world that only lived in his memory… a world that was so close yet extremely far…

"The first incident where Akira tried to kill me was at a family pool-party. Korari didn't even know of this one but he grabbed my legs from under the pool and pulled me under. After I went under he surfaced and struggled to keep my head down. I don't know what caused him to stop but he suddenly released my head and I surfaced hearing Kagome crying." Hitoshi's voice even sounded distance. "Kagome and a few other children were placed in the care of my mother, Miyuki, but I guess Mother couldn't handle six crying children so I went to relieve her of my daughter."

"And Mama never knew about this?" Kagome's whisper-like voice sounded. Hitoshi nodded.

"Korari never knew about this. I don't know what Akira's motif was to kill me but I'm guessing it's because I truly loved Korari and she loved me back. After a certain point I'm positive that Akira didn't love Korari but he was just obsessive."

Inuyasha snorted. "I've seen that. Bastard won't even fucking let me take Kagome out…"

Kagome didn't say anything as Hitoshi continued speaking, staring back from where he ended. "The second time he tried to kill me was when I was driving home from work, I worked, even back then, in the police force. I was driving home and I got out of the car to pump some gas. It was a deserted gas station and well while I was pumping it a car came speeding towards me. I jumped out of the way and he rammed into my car."

"How did you know it was him?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "I mean the dude isn't as retarded as to fucking drive a car into your car."

"Au contraire dear boy," Hitoshi rolled his eyes, "he _was_. His excuse was that his glasses were foggy."

"He does not wear glasses!" Kagome countered as Hitoshi shrugged.

"Apparently to get out of extreme court cases he had non-prescription glasses."

"Retard," Inuyasha coughed as Kagome chose to ignore him. She ushered for Hitoshi to continue.

"There were smaller incidents after that," Hitoshi tapped his chin, "he tried to stab me with a pocket knife but failed and ran. He never really managed to physically hurt me but the attacks were becoming a regular thing. And the stupid thing is he never left any damn traces of anything so I couldn't never pin that he tried to murder me!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah right, he rammed his car into you and you can't even get him for that?!"

"The glasses thing was pretty realistic… the man definitely knows how to act." Hitoshi sighed as he looked wearily over at Inuyasha. "Can I continue?"

"Yes you can! Inuyasha shut up." Kagome hissed as Inuyasha scowled, both of them turning back to Hitoshi.

"My twin brother, Hiroshi, was diagnosed with lung cancer since he was an avid smoker. Five packs a day so he died _really, really_ young. Korari had told me to switch places with Hiroshi, it was her idea because she hated all of these stories about Akira trying to kill me. I, at first, didn't want to do it but Korari said that she could easily pull off the widow living with her brother-in-law and when it was the _proper_ time, Korari would marry _Hiroshi_." Hitoshi glanced at the two and, it was obvious to him, that Inuyasha and Kagome were confused.

"Okay listen. Hiroshi had cancer and Korari wanted me and Hiroshi to pull the old _twin switch_. Nobody knew Hiroshi had cancer so when they revealed that he had cancer, we used my name instead of his. So Akira thought that _**I**_ was diagnosed with dancer and Hiroshi was fine. Korari thought that she'd play the sad widow for a few months before she _fell in love_ with **Hiroshi**. With me so far?"

Kagome nodded. "So Mama would be in love with… uh… _Uncle_? Uncle Hiroshi but he would actually be you because you two switched."

"Exactly," Hitoshi nodded, "that was our plain initially."

"But you two fucked over pretty bad seeing as Akira is Kagome's illegal stepfather and Aunt Korari is pushing up daises." Inuyasha, unnecessarily, inputted.

Hitoshi sighed in annoyance. "I'm getting there. Hiroshi died shortly after we switched so everybody thought that I had really died. The only people that knew were Korari, myself and my mother. Korari had spent the next few weeks as the grieving widow and she stopped modeling for that year to stay at home to _console_ her daughter and _brother-in-law_ and for conciliation herself. Enter Akira Higurashi to the picture. He found it to be the perfect opportunity to string my _widowed_ wife along."

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at Hitoshi as he looked them directly in the eye. "Korari had to keep up her act so she pretended to be the weepy widow and whatever came with losing your husband to cancer. Four months after that Akira proposed to Korari and that had totally downsized our plan. First, the media followed Korari and Akira around everywhere they went and secondly, my mother pointed this out, if Korari married _Hiroshi_ then it would seem like she was replacing Hitoshi with his twin brother."

"And that would not go so well with anybody's rep." Kagome clued in. "The _dead_ Hitoshi would be laughed at, the _live_ Hiroshi would be looked down upon and Mama would seem like a woman who replaced her husband with a look-a-like."

Hitoshi smiled warmly. "You have your mother's brain, that's for sure. I'm an idiot when it comes to solving mysteries."

Kagome could only smile as Inuyasha brought them back to the topic at hand. "Okay, so your brother died but you all pretended it's you and Akira started hitting on Aunt Korari?"

Hitoshi nodded. "Yeah, so I gave her the little idea to _pretend_ to get married to him. She pretended her ring finger was broken and she didn't really say _I Do_, she just _coughed_ during that moment and it sounded roughly like I do. When she had to sign the papers she pretended her hand was too weak and since her other hand was already _broken_, they got my sister to sign the papers on behalf of Korari."

"Your sister?" Kagome raised a brow and Hitoshi nodded.

"Yeah. I was invited as the _brother-in-law_. My sister knew about the switch but she never really knew why. Yukari Nakamura, she's a year younger than me and she lives in Australia now with her husband and four kids." Hitoshi shook his head. "Anyways, Korari didn't _really_ marry Akira, it was all just staged so people thought they were married but legally she was just standing there doing nothing."

"So she didn't perform bigamy." Inuyasha said strongly as Hitoshi nodded.

"Correct."

"And about the honeymoon night?" Kagome whispered. "Umiko said that Souta, my little brother, is Akira's son."

Hitoshi laughed out loud. "No way! Your mother was scared of being physically intimate. It was something she didn't fancy as much so the chances of her having sex with that fake step-father of yours would be slim to none. The _night_ of the honeymoon, they had it here right in Japan, I hired a look-a-like woman from the dance-bar that Akira used to go to. I paid to prep up the lady to look physically like Korari, same hair, coloured-contacts and the work. We doped Akira so he was drunk and he had sex with that look-a-like. That night Korari was at my apartment and well let's just say Souta is my son, not Akira's. He only thought it was his because Korari got pregnant with Souta subsequently after Akira's _honeymoon_."

Inuyasha coughed. "Souta is… _your_ son?! He's Kagome's _real_ full blooded brother?"

Hitoshi nodded. "Yeah. He was a miracle baby since Korari wasn't to get pregnant anymore. Akira thought it was his manliness that cured her of her not-being-able-to-have-kids disease. Little asshole."

Inuyasha hooted. "Thank you. So…?"

"So?" Hitoshi sighed. "So I don't know what happened next. Everything was working pretty nicely. Korari claimed she couldn't have any physical relationship with her _husband_ due to her modeling job. Killed Akira big time but he really didn't _do_ anything about it." Hitoshi frowned. "Though… Korari came crying into my apartment one night saying that Akira tried to touch her… it had to take all my willpower from murdering his ass…"

"How'd Mama pull it off?" Kagome whispered and Hitoshi smiled.

"We got my mother into it. Umiko Itou, Akira's mother, is a divorcee. She divorced her husband right after she had Akira and Akira's father had gained custody. During our little high school years Akira's father had to go to Cape Town for some business and Akira didn't want to go so he stayed with his mother for a few years. His dad came back, Akira moved back in with him and Umiko moved to Hiroshima." Hitoshi explained. "Because Umiko wasn't around Akira agreed to have Miyuki as the paternal grandmother but it was agreed that my mother would pretend to be Akira's mother. Because we staged my death my mother couldn't disagree so she had, reluctantly, agreed to be Akira's mother for Kagome and Souta."

"This shit is so confusing!" Inuyasha held his head. "Damn Kagome!"

Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's back as she nodded at her father to continue. "Back then Akira did nightshift jobs and Korari did her daytime modeling. During the day Akira would look after Kagome and Souta and when he left for work at night Korari would bring both of them to my apartment. My mother lived in the apartment next to mine so when Korari and I wanted some time alone, Mother would keep you two in her apartment."

"And then…?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Hitoshi sighed. "And that's when everything died… me and Hiroshi were officers so I was _Inspector Sato Hiroshi_ since **Hitoshi** had died. They called me for the case because they knew I knew Korari well being her in-law and all. I felt so incredibly _dead_ the day Korari died and I still do. That was the last time I saw Kagome and Souta," Hitoshi looked directly at his daughter, "before Akira moved to the other side of Tokyo. My mother told me that me moving too would make everything seem so suspicious. Yukari had stayed with Akira and you both for a month before she went back to Australia with her husband. I would see Kagome occasionally when she modeled but after you stopped I never saw you or your brother… tell me, how is he?"

"He's fine. Not so caught up in everything…" Kagome smiled. "But tell me, why don't I remember going over to Grandma's house every night?"

"You were sleeping when Korari brought you and you were still sleeping when she took you both back at 5am."

"Let me get this straight," Inuyasha started, "Korari died because here brakes were disconnected but nobody knew how or who did it?"

Hitoshi nodded.

"She faked the marriage with Akira but she was still married to you?"

Hitoshi nodded.

"Akira tried to kill you because he wanted Korari?"

Again, Hitoshi nodded.

"So we pretty much have most of the story covered… all we need is Akira's side and Kagome, you are home free." Inuyasha nudge his girlfriend who grinned up at him.

"I feel lighter.'

Inuyasha smiled as he turned back to Hitoshi. "Well then, thank you so much for your time. Kagome and I gotta getting going though…"

"We do?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda promised Miroku and Sango we'd go on a double-date with them today…"

Kagome snorted as she stood up with Inuyasha. Hitoshi followed suit. Inuyasha informed Kagome he'd be in the car and bowed at Hitoshi before leaving. He knew Kagome wanted some personal alone time with her father and he couldn't have blamed her.

When Inuyasha left the room, Hitoshi held his hand out to shake his daughter's hand but Kagome engulfed him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're alive," Kagome whispered against his shoulder as Hitoshi brought his arms up around his daughter, seeing her and touching her for the first time in five years. "Akira never treated me the way a father should treat his daughter. Always looking down at me and I thought the only parent that loved me died… but when I found out I had another father I was shocked and also kind of sad that you were dead but…"

"You have a father that loves you very much," Hitoshi murmured against her hair, "very _very_ much."

"I promise I'll come visit with Souta after we have everything settled out. I'll come and we can catch up on the last how many years."

Hitoshi pulled back and smiled, pushing his daughter's bangs out of her eyes. "I'd love that."

Kagome smiled at him. "Father…"

"Kagome…"

After a few moments of silence, Kagome glanced at the door and saw Inuyasha reversing out of the parking lot. "Well I should get going…"

Hitoshi nodded as he let go of Kagome. He walked her towards the door and watched her as she slipped into her shoes. "Bye," Kagome smiled at him as he waved.

"Bye…"

As soon as Kagome left, Hitoshi shut the door and tears spilled into his eyes. "You look just like your mother, my baby Kagome…"

--

"You were brave," Inuyasha had driven to an empty park and both him and Kagome were sitting on the swings, swaying with the wind.

"It was hard," Kagome admitted, "but I was kinda really glad you were with me the entire time." She tilted her head and looked over at the boy that captured her heart so many years ago. "Honestly if it weren't for you… I'd still be blaming myself for Mama's death…"

Inuyasha sharply stopped and got up off the swing. He went behind Kagome and started slightly pushing her on her swing. "You know it wasn't your fault," Inuyasha whispered, "you were young… you were twelve right? You wanted to go out and buy those new pair of shoes right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah… Mama promised to go that afternoon but it started raining… I thought that if I hadn't forced her to go then we would've still been alive…"

"The car fell off of that bridge right?"

Kagome gulped and nodded. "Yeah… Mama died on the spot and I was unconscious for…"

"Three days." Inuyasha stopped Kagome's swing and hugged her from behind as she relaxed into his hold. "You know it wasn't your fault…"

"I know," Kagome whispered, "but I couldn't help but think… what if…"

"You can't stick on what if's all your life." Inuyasha stepped out in front of Kagome and tilted her head up to face him. "If I wanted to think what if I'd probably be thinking _what if_ you said no when I asked you out. _What if_ I asked Kikyo out instead, god forbid that happening in another life or something."

Kagome laughed. "You're a joker."

"That I am." And with that said, Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips in a searing and bruising kiss…

--

"Souta!" Akira called from the kitchen. "Go into my closet and find that a **BLUE** folder! It has all of the tax things in it!"

Souta got up off from the sofa and grumbled as he lounged up the stairs. Pokemon the _movie_ was happening and here he was missing the best part. Going into his father's bedroom, Souta slid the closet door open and crawled into a little corner that had folders in a box. As he fished through the box, he kicked something and some clothes from the top shelf came tumbling down and hitting him on the head.

Souta twitched as he felt something hard land on his head and he sat up, seeing a black leather binder sitting on top of some of his father's old shirts. Raising an eye-brow, Souta opened the folder and felt his blood run cold as he saw what was in the folder.

Plans…

Blueprints…

But not just _any_ blueprints… they were a play-by-play of how Korari died… of how Souta's _mother_ died…

Souta flipped a page and saw a diagram of the same bridge his mother and sister fell off of five years ago. Something messy was scribbled underneath the sketch… _Chances of survival from the fall are near impossible_.

Souta couldn't help but break into a cold-sweat. _Father… he… he…_

"SOUTA! DID YOU FIND IT?!"

Souta slapped the binder shut and grabbed the blue folder that had their taxes done in it. He jumped out of his father's closet with the black binder tucked underneath his arm. "YEAH I DID!" Souta called back. He tip-toed towards his bedroom and hid the binder underneath his bed before racing down the stairs. Souta, in much control as he can, handed the folder to his father before retuning to his pokemon movie.

He wasn't even thinking about little Pikachu doing some weird thunder thingy. Souta's mind was only on what he just saw in his father's closet…

_I can't tell Nee-chan,_ Souta thought to himself, _she's already beating herself up about the entire thing… for five years now… I know…_ His eyes widened, _I'll show Inu-nii-chan…_

Closing his eyes, Souta couldn't calm his heart down. He _needed_ to show Inuyasha what he found…

All of a sudden, Souta felt _very_ afraid of being in a house alone with his father…

* * *

**OH ta da! Story is almost ending… XD I'd say… three chapters or something? Three or four? Told you it's a short story XDXD**

**Lub,**

**Ria**

_**!!ATTENTION!!**_

**I am searching for FANARTISTS that can probably draw out some scenes for some of my stories. Fanart will be posted on MediaMiner and DeviantArt and credit will be given to the original artist (meaning YOU). If ANYBODY is interested in drawing fanart (I can have more than one fanartst XD) Then PLEASE contact me via E-MAIL or PM or REVIEW and leave me some sort of contact back. THANK YOU :)**


	11. Last Piece of the Puzzle

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

--

**Last Piece of the Puzzle**

All of a sudden, Souta felt _very_ afraid of being in a house alone with his father…

--

Kagome and Inuyasha returned by six pm when dinner would be served at the Higurashi residence. They were both grinning and laughing, their fingers interlaced with the other. Souta was still watching T.V while Akira remained in the kitchen. As soon as the shrine door slid open, Souta launched at Inuyasha.

"Inu-nii," He hissed as he made it to his sister and Inuyasha. Kagome looked down at Souta and frowned.

"What's up kid?" She inquired as Souta looked at Inuyasha with desperation in his eyes. Inuyasha smelt something was wrong with Souta and frowned.

"Can I speak to Inuyasha alone for a second?" Souta pleaded. "Please, it's important!"

Kagome frowned. "What's wrong Souta?"

Souta shook his head. "No- no I have to tell Inuya-…"

"You're home!" Akira smiled as he walked out of the kitchen, his arms spread wide open. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged knowing glances before Kagome went to hug her _father_. Just because she knew the truth didn't mean she should let Akira know she knew the truth.

"What's for dinner?" Kagome asked as Akira smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"_Food_," He snickered, "wanna help me finish up?"

Sending Inuyasha a knowing glance, Kagome nodded. "Sure.

As soon as Inuyasha knew Kagome and Akira were out of earshot, he turned to Souta. "What's up? You smelt disturbed runt." Inuyasha spoke in a hushed voice as Souta nodded. The half-demon's ears flicked every now and then to catch the sound of Kagome's heartbeat.

_Stable so far_… he thought.

"It's in my room," Souta tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve, "come on Inu-nii!"

--

Inuyasha was standing by the door as Souta reached in underneath his bed. Feeling his hand rub against the smooth leather surface, Souta pulled it out and walked over to Inuyasha, his eyes downcast.

"I found this today…" Souta mumbled as Inuyasha frowned, taking the black leather book out of his hands. The amber eyes met with Souta's dark eyes and Inuyasha could see fear dancing around the little kid's orbs.

"What is it runt?" Inuyasha asked as he moved to sit down on Souta's bed. Souta was sitting on the floor, his hands fisted in his lap. Souta couldn't look into Inuyasha's eyes and that made Inuyasha curious—in a _bad_ way.

"Souta?" Inuyasha asked in a much more serious tone. The little boy finally looked up.

"Look in the binder." Souta mumbled as Inuyasha looked down at the black book.

It was heavy, he'd give it that much but what was in it?

Just one way to find out…

Inuyasha opened the cover—

--

Kagome was in the kitchen with Akira helping him finish the pasta they were to have for dinner that night. Kagome was scared, definitely, but she had to keep up her act while Souta talked to Inuyasha… whatever her little brother wanted to tell her boyfriend. Probably some guy-stuff, a girl or whatever. Kagome hummed a quiet tune as Akira fished through the fridge, trying to find some yogurt.

"So how was your day Kagome?" Akira inquired as Kagome shrugged.

"The same." She replied as Akira pulled his head out of the fridge.

"Same? You were out with Inuyasha today!"

Kagome glanced at her dad. _Way to state the obvious __**dad**_… Kagome thought sarcastically as she stirred the pot that had the pasta boiling in it.

"Yeah, the same. We went around, ate, and did our homework… what we usually do."

"I don't like him." Akira stated bluntly as Kagome looked at Akira for a good two minutes before turning back to her pasta. Everybody else in the entire world loved Inuyasha – hell her real father even showed signs of admiration towards her boyfriend and here was her _step-dad_. Akira had no hope and showed no hope that he might possibly like Kagome.

"That isn't my problem is it?" Kagome replied strongly as her grip on the ladle tightened. Suddenly, she felt herself being jerked away from the stove and being pressed tightly against the counter. Her eyes widened as she saw Akira leaning over her, a deadly expression on his face.

"It _is_ you problem." He hissed. "If I don't like him then you cannot _date_ him… understood?"

Kagome eyes narrowed. "I can date whoever I want… _father_."

Bold.

Just too bold.

The back of Akira's hand came in contact with Kagome's cheek and her head snapped sideways. The sound vibrated through the kitchen and Kagome knew, without a doubt, that Inuyasha heard it. Turning her head back at a flaming Akira, Kagome could only glance at door of the kitchen to find a pale Souta and a seething Inuyasha.

"Get **off OF HER**!!" Inuyasha roared as he lunged forward and punched Akira in the temple. Kagome spun into Inuyasha's arms as Akira sprawled onto the floor. Inuyasha dug into his back pocket and pulled out his car keys. He threw them to Souta.

"Go start my car runt and get your things. You and your sis are sleeping over tonight."

It wasn't a question. It was a command.

Souta didn't even argue as he raced out of the kitchen to quickly pack some of his things. He knew that his sister should have some clothing at Inuyasha's house so he didn't bother getting some of her things packed. Within five minutes, Souta was sitting in the backseat of Inuyasha's car with Kagome in the passenger's seat. Inuyasha buckled his seatbelt before monstrously pulling out of the lot.

"The fuck was that?!" Inuyasha hissed. "What right does that bitch have to slap you?!"

It enraged him. Nobody could touch his Kagome but him and like hell _anybody_ had the right to slap or physically hurt her! Inuyasha would kill if anybody did and it was only in Akira's fortune that Inuyasha was in a _partially good mood_… after finding the little black binder that is.

It was the last piece of the puzzle.

--

The ride to the Takahashi place was rather quiet and Kagome was grateful. She didn't want to talk about the kitchen incident just yet—especially not in front of her little brother. Inuyasha pulled up into the parking lot and Souta tore out of the car, ready to take over his sister's boyfriend's mansiony house thing.

Kagome looked over at her boyfriend and smiled. "Thanks _koinu_."

He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek lightly, "Anything for you babe."

As Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car, he saw the big black book sitting on the backseat, where Souta was sitting just a little while ago. Inuyasha frowned, reaching in to pick up the book. _The runt brought this thing… excellent…_

Inuyasha was planning on telling Kagome what he found—what _Souta_ found. Inuyasha understood why Souta felt the need to tell him instead of his sister. Kagome was already going through a lot and adding _this_ little fact just yet wasn't a good idea. Inuyasha would tell Kagome in due time.

With the book tucked underneath his arm, Inuyasha walked hand in hand with Kagome up to the mansion where the butlers had the door wide open. Nodding at them, the two walked in to find Souta already changed and chewing on a cookie in the living space, watching some television.

"Go do something productive runt!" Inuyasha grunted. "All you do is watch the damn box."

Souta pretended to be shocked. "Television is _love_."

"You need a better love then." Inuyasha murmured as he tugged his girlfriend up to his bedroom, already wanting to speak to her about that odious slap her _father_ had given her a little less than an hour ago.

Closing the door behind him, Inuyasha dropped the black book onto his desk before jumping onto the bed beside Kagome. Squealing, she attempted to fight him off as he assaulted her with tickles in all of her soft points. Attempting to wrestle him off of her, Kagome's hands found themselves locked with his fuzzy appendages, rubbing to her –and his- hearts content. A soft purr rumbled out of Inuyasha's chest as he collapsed beside her, his arm comfortably hugging her around the waist.

"I love you…" He whispered, licking the lobe of her ear. Kagome felt a shudder run up her spine.

"I love you too," She turned to face him, bringing her hand up to trace his features, "not a lot of guys would be willing to take their girlfriend to Hiroshima to find out information regarding her warped past."

Inuyasha smirked, showing off his teeth. "Well not all guys are _the_ Inuyasha Takahashi…" Bringing his nose down to her neck, Inuyasha inhaled her scent as his lips bruised her, kissing her neck and cheek rather passionately—extensively passionate. Kagome felt the airs of a moan pass through her lips as Inuyasha's lips worked wonders on her neck as his arm tightened around her waist. "Besides, didn't I tell you when we first started going out?" His lips were pressed against her neck as he spoke and Kagome felt—and Inuyasha no doubt smelt—her arousal spike.

"Tell me what?"

Inuyasha smirked as he flipped over and straddled Kagome, his hands pinning her hands down onto the bed. "I told you that if I were ever to mate… it'll be _only_ to a certain priestess I know."

Kagome tapped her chin playfully. "I know quite a few priestesses… which might you be talking about _koinu_."

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he leaned forward and captured Kagome's lips in a bruising and searing kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck as Inuyasha used his hands to keep up lifted up off of Kagome like their lips worked in the utmost perfection. His silvery mane curtained them as he began to lie down, still trying to keep his weight off of Kagome yet still blanket her with his body.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked as he pulled away from Kagome, allowing both of them to catch up on the one minute miss on breathing. But he didn't want to part his bodily connection from Kagome…

As Kagome panted heavily, Inuyasha's lips traveled down the column of her neck, placing kisses and licking her whenever he sought appropriate. Kagome's hands combed down Inuyasha's long silky mane as his left hand had fisted a handful of Kagome's hair.

Frenzy and passion consumed them both as Inuyasha's fangs grazed against the soft teaser point on her neck. Kagome's lips found Inuyasha's cheek as she began to kiss him, wanting to feel—wanting to _taste_.

Inuyasha couldn't help but bite back a moan that escaped his lips as his girlfriend began her ministrations. They seemed like two lovers deprived of water as they sought to find the reason for their _existence_. Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her as she rolled on him, bracketing his body with her own. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as her hands were tangled in his silver hair while their lips locked again.

A cool breeze floated into Inuyasha's room through his partially open window and Kagome attempted to suppress a shiver while she kissed Inuyasha. That was the stopper for the male in the relationship…

Reluctantly, he pulled away from the kiss and panted.

"Cold?"

Kagome shook her head as she kept on kissing his cheek, trailing her lips around his face. Inuyasha chuckled as he, to his dismay, pushed his girlfriend off of him.

"I don't want you to catch a fever while making out with me."

Kagome pouted cutely. "How do I get a fever while I'm involved in such a _heated_ activity?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he sat down beside Kagome. She crawled over to him and, intentionally, drew circles on this thigh. "I _loooooove_ you." She drawled out slowly, batting her eyelashes at him.

That was it for the perverted half demon. His blood sung as he tackled Kagome and pressed his lips tightly onto hers again. Squealing into the kiss, Kagome allowed him to dominate her once more, feeling his tongue pressing against hers, his skin upon hers—his love in unison with hers.

Losing track of time, Inuyasha and Kagome continued kissing, their bodies never coming out of contact. Reluctantly, the half demon tore his lips away from the priestess and pressed his forehead against hers, both of them panting.

They looked into each others eyes…

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered as Kagome nodded, licking her lips, wanting to taste more of her boyfriend.

"What would you say if I wanted to make you mine—both in human and demon terms?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "You mean… mark me?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah but… it'd be a court claim as of now. If you don't want, we won't _mate_ until you're ready."

Giggling, Kagome brought a hand up and rubbed the base of his left ear that tweaked underneath her hold. "I'd say… bring it on _koinu_."

All the invitation Inuyasha needed…

--

Kagome was glaring at Inuyasha over dinner that night. Sesshomaru was snickering devilishly as Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, watched with great amusement.

"You didn't say it'd _**hurt**_."

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm _biting_ you babe… did you expect it to feel like I'm _tickling_ you?"

Kagome crossed her arms. "Not tickle but I didn't think it'd hurt that much! You drew blood!"

"I _had_ to draw blood!!"

"One would think after dating Inuyasha for so long, she'd know the basics on youkai mating." Inutaisho mused as Kagome shot him a deadly glare. Souta snickered along with Sesshomaru as they continued to watch the useless banter.

"Enough chit-chat!" Izayoi rolled her eyes. "Kagome is now claimed by Inuyasha whether it hurt or not. _Legally_ she is not part of the Inu-Youkai clan."

Every race of demons had a _clan_ they belonged to. Within the Inu-Youkai clan, all dog demons and their mates and offspring would reach to the other, should the alpha of their own little pack get injured. Back in Feudal days the Clans and Packs were highly looked for but in recent days, they were subtle—but still there.

The Inu-Youkai clan was in cognate with the Ookami-Youkai clan, meaning the wolves.

That meant Lang Kouga and Lao Ayame could also reach out to Inuyasha or any members of his racial clan if they so wish to do so.

After Izayoi's statement, dinner went by quietly.

--

After a smooth dinner, Souta, Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in a private study room located somewhere in the half-demon's house. Kagome had a band-aid where Inuyasha had bitten her and Souta found it amusing.

"What was up with that slap?" Souta inquired as Kagome frowned.

"He said I couldn't date Inuyasha and I told him it's none of his business and—yeah…"

Inuyasha snarled dangerously as Souta drew random patterns with his finger on the distasteful black leather book. Inuyasha was still contemplating if death should be a good enough punishment for Akira.

"Well…" Souta glanced at a seething Inuyasha… "I kind of well—found this?"

The few moments after dinner where Kagome was speaking to Izayoi, Inuyasha told Souta that telling Kagome would be the best option. It was her hunt and this was part of _her_ answers. Souta, though reluctant, agreed.

Kagome frowned, "What is it?"

Inuyasha had calmed down from his snarl-fest to interlace his fingers with Kagome's. He nudged her.

"Open it."

Souta slid the book towards her as Kagome frowned, using her free hand to peel open the cover. Instantly, her eyes widened as tears sprang into them. Inuyasha and Souta exchanged sad glances as a tear strolled down her right cheek.

"Oh my god…" She whispered.

This was it…

The last piece of the puzzle…

_--_

**Whatta weird chapter… the courting this was SOO ambiguous but hey! It was funnnnn XD LOL! **

**This story is ending it… 2? Two more chaps? Or three… I still have one or two more things to get through…**

**What do you think?**

**AND NO THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX! He just bit her on the neck, claiming her as his. **

**Oh and check out my fictionpress story XD **

Fighting the Inevitable

_Destiny. Some say it's written from before birth and others say it's created. My destiny? I don't know, but I say it has something to do with that creepy vampire classmate I have… I know it's inevitable… but I can't help but fight against it._


	12. The Sooner, The Better

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer:**Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

--

**The Sooner, The Better**

The last piece to the puzzle…

--

"Babe? Kagome, wake up…" Inuyasha shook his _fiancée_ awake the next morning. They had two hours until school started and he wanted some alone time with her. For the past few weeks it had been hectic, revealing Kagome's haunted past and finding all this information that they had not known existed.

After last night, Kagome went into shock mode and wouldn't speak to anybody. Inuyasha had taken her to his bedroom and put her to sleep before going to speak to Souta. He instructed the little kid to come back to his house after school; Inuyasha would send a limousine.

"Awake…" Kagome whispered hoarsely as she slowly squinted her eyes open. Inuyasha was watching her as she rubbed her eyes, yawning pretty loudly.

"Good sleep?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Oh yeah, _the best_." She was being sarcastic. "How could I get a good night sleep with all the problems that are beginning to get solved?" Yeah, that was definitely the old Kagome. The whiney, loud, partially rude, and obnoxious woman that is, was, and always will be Inuyasha's Kagome.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I_ unno_," he slurred out, "probably because your big, strong, sexy and comfortable boyfriend was beside you all night?"

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, I can see you're modest honey."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he straddled his girlfriend and nipped at her court mark. "I love you Kagome." He whispered in her ear as she brought her left hand up to caress his fuzzy ear.

"I love you too…" Kagome murmured as her boyfriend pressed his lips against hers as a good morning kiss. Just as the kiss was getting good, a loud banging came from outside of Inuyasha's door.

"STOP MAKING OUT! I SMELL YOUR DAMN AROUSAL INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled from the other side of the door. Snarling in frustration, Inuyasha reluctantly climbed off of his girlfriend and yanked his door open, revealing his amused elder brother.

"Leave me and my_ mate_," stress on the mate, "alone."

Sesshomaru snickered. "I _would_ but Kikyo is over—apparently she has no ride to school? I asked her how she came here and she yelled at me saying it was none of my business… go tend to your little girlfriend _hanyou_." Sesshomaru concluded his message before turning around and stalking away from Inuyasha's room.

The half demon merely gaped at his elder brother as his girlfriend walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Koinu?" She whispered as he looked down over at her, a strained expression on his face.

"Go get ready, we need to get rid of Kikyo."

Smiling, Kagome kissed Inuyasha's lips before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. Inuyasha could only watch in admiration as his girlfriend went to check up on Souta before going to the bathroom. _She's gonna bring up the topic of that black book today…_ He silently told himself before grabbing his towel, heading to another bathroom to take his shower.

_--_

"What's taking him so long?!" Kikyo demanded as she sat on the sofa, drinking a glass of orange juice that Sesshomaru so _kindly_ provided for her. It was more like Kikyo demanding for a drink because she had _walked_ to Inuyasha's house to get a ride to school. It was the worst story Sesshomaru had ever heard—they lived FARTHER than the school than Kikyo did. Between Inuyaha's house, Kagome's and Kikyo's… Kikyo had to be the closest to the school.

"He was sleeping." Sesshomaru snarled. "And you aren't the queen of this place so I suggest you shut your mouth and sit you ass down _quietly_. You are in **our** house and Inuyasha can take his _sweet_ damn time." Sesshomaru drew a small smirk. "You aren't his main priority, or have you forgotten…"

Kikyo's eyes widened. "I so am-…" Kikyo was cut short when she saw Kagome walking down the stairs with dripping hair and her clothes already on. Shock rippled through her seeing her _arch nemesis_ within the confinements of _her_ soon-to-be boyfriend.

"Morning Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru returned the greeting.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Your choice, pancakes or cereal?"

Kagome tapped her chin before shaking her head. "I'll go make something myself—want?"

"What're you making?" It was as if Kikyo didn't exist any longer.

"Bacon and eggs."

"Yeah make me some too."

Nodding, Kagome disappeared off into the kitchen. She had purposely ignored Kikyo. A few moments after the smell of bacon floated into the living area, Inuyasha descended with Souta beside him.

"No runt, the two plus two is three." Inuyasha rolled his eyes dramatically as Souta crossed his arms.

"Are you dumb man?! It's four!"

"What's the shit about?" Sesshomaru looked up to see Souta glaring at Inuyasha.

"The idiot here thinks two plus two is three." Souta turned to Sesshomaru. "It's four, right? You learn that crap back in _kindergarten_!"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and Inuyasha winked at him. The half demon was trying to get Souta's mind off of the black book and apparently it was working perfectly. Sesshomaru caught on to what Inuyasha was doing, though why he was doing it eluded the full demon.

"It's three." Sesshomaru concluded as Souta's eyes widened in surprise.

"Do demon genetics make you guys lose brain cells or something?! My sister is mated to an idiot and his family… lord above—oh hi… uh… Cheerio? Sorry I forget your name." Souta didn't sound too apologetic as he greeted Kikyo before running into the kitchen. Inuyasha was attempting not to laugh out loud.

"That brat!" Kikyo shrilled as she stood up. When her eyes came in contact with a_ shirtless_ Inuyasha, her frown disappeared and a smile replaced her feature. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found it repulsive.

"What're you doing here?" Inuyasha commanded as Kikyo coyly walked up to him.

"I needed a ride to school, Inu-kins." Kikyo cooed as she moved to wrap her arm around Inuyasha's shoulder. The half-demon sidestepped out of her way, causing Kikyo to grasp air. Hiding her frown, Kikyo moved to hold him again and Inuyasha side stepped again.

Sesshomaru thought they looked like they were dancing.

Kagome stepped out of the kitchen with Souta behind her, munching on a fried bacon strip. "Breakfast is served—Inuyasha, I made extra bacon for you, Sesshomaru you have extra egg… Souta is having syrupy pancakes and me, regular food with a regular amount of bacon and egg."

Inuyasha laughed as he walked up to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist before kissing her mouth firmly.

Kikyo's eyes widened. She had inferred that Inuyasha and Kagome were putting up a show in class to get her to stay away from Inuyasha (playing hard to get, her thoughts) but the fact that they were truly together had never crossed her mind.

Kagome just didn't seem like the person to go out with outgoing, outrageous and popular Takahashi Inuyasha.

But here they were, kissing each other rather passionately in front of Hiromi Kikyo and that was, in all way, proof that they were together. Except for that utterance Souta did a little while ago:_ My sister is mated to an idiot and his family_.

"Feels good." Kagome murmured as she broke away from Inuyasha's lips. Eyes widening, Kagome realized that Kikyo was in the room. Inuyasha had a dangerous smirk on his face and Kagome realized that Inuyasha did that on purpose. Frowning, Kagome pinched her boyfriend's stomach before smiling bitter-sweetly.

"Go eat breakfast,_ Koinu_." She said in a deadly sweet voice. "We have school after."

Gulping, Inuyasha walked into the kitchen with a snickering Souta. Sesshomaru decided to stay outside of the doors to referee a possible wrestling match breaking out between Hiromi Kikyo and Higurashi Kagome. Cat-fights were sexy—but not between his future-sister-in-law and a stalker woman following his kid brother. No, this fight could get ugly, physically and verbally.

"So what are you doing here?" Kagome inquired, raising an eyebrow at the unwanted guest. Kikyo crossed her arms trying to keep her tough girl façade. She had come to Inuyasha's house under the pretense that Inuyasha and Kagome were faking a relationship but it was obvious they were not.

"Just because…" Kikyo muttered as Kagome frowned.

"Well come have some breakfast… we have enough. You too Sesshy." Kagome smiled over at her future-brother-in-law. Kikyo's eyes widened in amazement as the open invitation that the girl she hated for so long gave her. All the pain and suffering that Kikyo had caused in Kagome's life seemed to have been overlooked during the duration of the invitation.

Hesitantly, Kikyo walked into the kitchen, behind the tall and rather good looking brother of Inuyasha's.

"How's life?" Kagome asked as they all sat down around the breakfast table. Inutaisho and Izayoi hadn't come down yet so the kids decided to finish up their food.

Sesshomaru shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay?"

Inuyasha snickered. "Okay? Quite sad Sesshomaru—or are you ticked off that I, your_ hanyou_ younger brother have a mate and you do not."

"Don't tease him you wart!" Kagome ordered as Sesshomaru snickered.

"I have no woman to boss me around _hanyou_."

"Screw you." Inuyasha muttered as Souta burst out laughing. Kikyo watched in complete amazement at how the family interacted. Kagome, the, in normal terms, was Inuyasha's fiancée, making Sesshomaru her brother-in-law and Souta Inuyasha's brother-in-law.

They all seemed very tight-nit.

"Souta, I have a limousine ready for you." Inuyasha told the little kid. "You go to school and come back _here_, understood."

Souta nodded as he got up off his seat, a piece of pancake dangling from his mouth. Dropping the dish in the sink, where the cook immediately began washing it, Souta washed down his food with a glass of orange juice before kissing his sister's cheek and running out to the limousine pit in the basement floor of the Takahashi mansion.

Kagome smiled. "Kids…"

"Get up, we'll be late too." Inuyasha ordered as the cook took their plates. Wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist, he turned to Kikyo.

"I supposed you need a ride to school?"

Kikyo blushed in embarrassment as she nodded. Shaking his head, Inuyasha told her to get to his car just outside the door as he and Kagome brought their stuff out. Inuyasha still had to put on a shirt. Nodding, she got up and left. Biding Sesshomaru farewell, the two left as well, after Inuyasha put on his shirt.

_--_

Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha entered their classroom just as the warning bell rang. Sango watched in amusement as the three climbed to the back of the classroom to take their seats. The school had accepted the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome were dating and didn't pay them much heed.

"Had fun last night friend?" Sango teased as Kagome playfully glared at her. Even Sango noticed little glimpses of the old Kagome resurfacing and it made her ecstatic.

"Loads of fun." Kagome muttered dryly. Sango laughed as she turned back to her useless doodles on her desk.

Kikyo watched the happy couple; Inuyasha staring out the window as Kagome wrote something on a piece of paper.

_Their notes…_ She thought sadly to herself. She truly did have feelings for Inuyasha but she realized it now… after the morning at the Takahashi household, that Kagome and Inuyasha truly loved each other.

She had no chance.

She never _had_ a chance.

Inuyasha jumped slightly as he saw a wad of paper land on his desk. He glanced at Kagome through the corner of his eyes and saw her lips curl into a smile. Snickering, Inuyasha moved to open the piece of paper when Naraku, Kagome's cousin, approached her.

He had an incestuous crush on Kagome way back when but it disappeared when Naraku was exposed to the world of pornography thanks to Miroku. Miroku thought it to be _disgusting_ that Naraku harboured feeling for Kagome so he _accidentally_ dropped a Playboy Japan magazine onto Naraku's desk and ever since, the baboon gave up on his cousin.

"Kagome," Naraku called as Kagome looked up at him.

"What?"

"Kagura and I are going out of town this weekend and we were thinking of Kanna can stay over at your place?"

Kagura, Kanna and Naraku were stepsiblings and Kagura normally went with her stepbrother to go visit Naraku's father twice every month. During those times Kanna usually stayed over at Kagome's place since Kagura didn't want her kid sister staying alone in a house with their parents. Kagura's father and Naraku's mother weren't really _sane_, per se.

"Can't," Kagome shook her head apologetically, "I'm staying at Inuyasha's house with Souta all week."

Naraku frowned. "Why??"

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha barked as Naraku glanced at Inuyasha. Ignoring him, Naraku turned back to his cousin.

"Are you sure you can't watch her?"

Kagome shook her head.

"So I have to take her with me?!?!"

"Let her meet your dad or something," Kagome never held anything sympathetic to Naraku, Kagura or Kanna. They weren't any commiseration for her when her mother died so she held resentment for that.

Scowling, Naraku went to sit down again and Kagome relaxed in her seat. Just then, the final bell rang and the students rose for the playing for their national anthem. During that moment, Inuyasha read the note Kagome dropped on his desk.

_Time: Five minutes before final bell  
What I'm doing: Trying to stop thinking of the__** Murder**__ book  
What I wanna say: Wanna get that thing and drop by my Dad's place today or something? It should be enough proof to evict Akira and maybe jail him for murder and attempt murder on me. Maybe then my real dad can get custody of Souta and me… what do you say? Any problems? The sooner this thing is over the better…_

Inuyasha reread that last bit a few times before glancing at his girlfriend. Kagome was watching him expectantly.

After a few minutes of thinking what Kagome wrote, Inuyasha merely mouthed a simple _okay_.

Kagome smiled in relief as she turned over to Sango. Inuyasha smiled in admiration as he watched her.

_The sooner we get this thing solved,_ he thought,_ the better_.

--

**Uhm… a filler really, but it was a transition chapter… something that ties the chapters together XD Here's a little timeline of what's to come:**

**Next Chapter: Something is gonna happen**

**Chapter after: Something is gonna happen…**

**Chapter after that: END!!**

**There is probably another chapter within the last three or maybe I'm timing it wrong but yeah, expect the end to come within the next three chapters XD**

**(hearts)**


	13. Confrontation I

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer:**Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

--

**Confrontation I**

_The sooner we get this thing solved,_ he thought,_ the better_.

--

Kagome was sitting in the passenger's seat in Inuyasha's car after they got out of classes that day. Seeing as Inuyasha and Kagome both shared a lunch and spare, they decided to go home, grab the black book, and go to Hitoshi's place to reveal their discovery. Inuyasha was having a few words with Miroku outside of the car before Inuyasha and Kagome left while Miroku proceeded to class.

Playing with her thumbs, Kagome reflected all that had happened to her for the past five years. From thinking she was the cause of her mother's death to dating Inuyasha for five consecutive years all the way down to revealing the secret behind her mother's mysterious death. She would never have made it though all of that if Inuyasha hadn't been by her side step-by-step.

She felt cool fingers wrap around hers and her gaze snapped to the molten pools of her boyfriend's eyes.

"You okay Kagome?" he whispered, his voice loud and clear to Kagome's ears. Smiling, she nodded as she leaned over and kissed his warm cheek.

"I'm fine." She responded as she pulled back to her seat. Inuyasha, who still had his hand wrapped around Kagome's hand, placed both of their hands on the transmission gear before shifting to drive and zooming out of the parking lot. The entire time, their hands were in contact on top of the gear.

Inuyasha slowed to a halt in front of a red light before turning over to Kagome. "After we solve all of this… what are your plans?" Inuyasha's thumb was caressing the underside of her palm. "Akira goes to jail, Hitoshi gains custody of you and Souta—we continue dating… finish high school…?"

Kagome giggled looking up at him. "How about something like Akira goes to jail, Hitoshi gains custody of _Souta_ while _Kagome_ mates with her boyfriend and they live a long life together that involves her hitting him for the stupid things he does."

Inuyasha burst into laughter, pressing the accelerator on his car. "That future I look forward to."

--

Inuyasha and Kagome were parked in front of Hitoshi's house, the black book clutched tightly in Kagome's lap. They had gotten the book and had driven all the way to Hitoshi's place when Kagome suddenly backed out in entire nervousness.

"What? Why?!" Inuyasha roared. "Kagome you have to give him the book! It has all the damn plans Akira made to kill you, your mother and your father!"

Kagome's knuckles turned white as she was holding onto the book a bit _too_ tightly. "Yeah but—it might trigger bad memories for Father," She murmured before looking up at Inuyasha, "Maybe we should just take it to the police station."

Inuyasha frowned. "Hitoshi **is** a police officer, woman!!"

"But he's my dad!"

A tap on Inuyasha's window broke the two out of their argument. Looking over, Inuyasha saw Hitoshi standing there with a confused look on his face. The half demon rolled down his window.

"You two have been out here for twenty minutes…" Hitoshi stated as Inuyasha laughed.

"Sorry sir," unbuckling his seatbelt, Inuyasha shot a _you better do this_ look to his girlfriend before stepping out of his vehicle. Kagome, slowly, got out after him, her hold on the black book tighter than ever.

"So what do I owe to such a sudden visit?" Hitoshi smiled, peering out of his spectacles. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome before sighing deeply. Kagome had gotten a sudden case of _fright_ and _nervousness_ so it was apparent that Inuyasha would be doing all the talking until Kagome found it suitable for her to speak.

"Souta found something…" Inuyasha stated as Kagome made it beside her boyfriend.

"Hi daddy," She smiled as Hitoshi squeezed her shoulder.

"Hey honey, come on in?"

Wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, Inuyasha led her into Hitoshi's house, directly behind him.

--

"Souta found this." Inuyasha pushed the black book across the coffee table towards Hitoshi. Kagome was beside Inuyasha, fidgeting slightly as she watched her father picked the black book up and slowly opened the cover. Stealing a quick peek at her boyfriend, Kagome noted that Inuyasha's face was hardened to seriousness, as if this situation was a matter of _life_ and _death_ for him.

Inuyasha's dog ears twitched as he heard Hitoshi's silent gasp of air.

"This… Souta found _this_?!" Hitoshi was in a state of surprised disbelief. The black book consisted of all the murder plans Akira had for killing Hitoshi, Kagome and Korari. The last plan in the book was from when Korari had actually died…

Inuyasha nodded. "According to the runt he was looking for a blue folder in Akira's closet before this fell onto his head." Inuyasha used his head to usher to the _murder_ book. Hitoshi looked from an enraged Inuyasha to a meek Kagome back down to the black book that the two kids had brought.

"This is it…" Hitoshi whispered as he traced his fingers over the pencil markings. "This is enough to get Akira in jail for life…" Hitoshi looked up to see Kagome and Inuyasha watching him.

"If requested, I can reopen Korari's case and evict Akira." Hitoshi sounded excited and Kagome had a small smile on her face. Hitoshi moved to place the book on the table but his cell phone rang suddenly that he dropped the book and it landed with a _thud_, on the floor.

Frowning, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small dated cell phone before pressing it against his ear.

"Hiroshi Sato speaking." Hitoshi said into the phone, using his false name. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's body, pressing her up against him. _He_ was nervous about the entire situation yet it was affecting Kagome the most. Rubbing an arm up and down on her back, Inuyasha felt Kagome slowly slide her arm around his torso, hugging him slightly.

"Yesterday—night?" Hitoshi slowly drawled out s he glanced at Kagome before raising an eyebrow at her. Kagome frowned.

_You __**ran away**__ from home_? Hitoshi mouthed at Kagome who blushed.

"I ah—yes'sir, I'll be down in an hour… I'm just taking care of some things with ah —_a family member_."

Hitoshi was silent and Inuyasha's ears were pressed against his skull. He wasn't in the mood to eavesdrop into Hitoshi's conversation. After hanging up, Hitoshi crossed his arms out in front of his chest.

"Akira Higurashi has filed a kidnapping file against Takahashi Inuyasha for taking his_daughter_ from the rights of her own home."

Inuyasha's eyes darkened in anger. "HE SLAPPED HER! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?!"

Hitoshi waved his hand. "Relax dear boy," Hitoshi eyed Inuyasha with skepticism for a few moments before smiling grandly, "you seem extremely well off, dear boy, and I think you are absolutely perfect for my daughter."

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened but Hitoshi didn't seem to notice.

"I know Akira must've done something wrong—and the gall of that bastard to file a kidnapping report." Sighing, Hitoshi stood up and dusting his pants before smiling at the two children watching him incredulously.

"I have to run down to the office and see what lies Akira has passed as the truth. You two can stay here if you want," eyeing the book, Hitoshi turned back to Inuyasha, "or you can go and check on Souta--…" A look of longing passed by Hitoshi's eyes as he said Souta's name and Kagome felt like reaching out and embracing her father.

Shaking his head, Hitoshi broke out of his reverie and smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I have a spare key under the mat in front of the door." Hitoshi stated as Kagome stood up and hugged her father farewell. He kissed her forehead before running out the front door, his shoelaces undone.

"Good man… at least he approves of me—_keh_!" Inuyasha scoffed as Kagome giggled, wrapping her fingers around his.

"Let's go," she insisted, "Souta should be home now."

Nodding, Inuyasha stood up with Kagome and led her outside. As she went to get his car started, Inuyasha ran back into the house and quickly scribbled his cell phone number onto a random scrap of paper he found on Hitoshi's coffee table.

_If anything, call me._ He wrote as a note on the bottom before jogging to the front of the house. Inuyasha reached under the mat and pulled out the spare key, locking Hitoshi Sato's house.

_--_

Hitoshi barged into the office to see a ticked off Akira sitting impatiently on a lounge chair provided to him. Gulping, Hitoshi made it up to him with as much professionalism as he could muster up.

"Higurashi?" Hitoshi spoke and instantly, Akira jumped up, gripping Hitoshi by the throat.

"Where is she Sato?" Akira whispered. "She is **your** fucking niece—_WHERE IS KAGOME_?!"

Hitoshi smirked. "Funny, Souta is missing too—isn't he? Seems to me you're only worrying about Kagome, Souta didn't cross our mind yet? I'm aware that he's missing too."

Akira blanked for a second before releasing Hitoshi. "Souta is _my_ son. He can take care of himself."

_Delusional bastard,_ Hitoshi thought, _he __**wishes**__ Souta was his kid…still didn't figure out his honeymoon was with a prostitute—not with __my__ wife_… Hitoshi brought back his façade.

"So because Kagome is Hitoshi's daughter you worry about her more?" Hitoshi was playing with Akira's words. "How sweet," before Akira said anything, Hitoshi changed the subject, "so let's get down to business."

Akira frowned as Hitoshi walked to his room. Nodding at a few of his fellow officers, Hitoshi sat behind his desk as Akira stood by the door, unsure of what to do. Hitoshi glanced up at him before cracking a false smile. "Sit, sit Higurashi."

Snarling, Akira yanked the chair a foot away from Hitoshi's desk before sitting down. His eyes were flaming with anger.

"Where is my daughter Sato!!" Akira blared as Hitoshi's eyes darkened.

"_Your_ daughter is with somebody who loves her and cares for her."

Akira snorted. "Korari and Hitoshi are dead, who else would there be?"

Hitoshi's slammed his hands onto his desk, unable to contain his anger. "Takahashi Inuyasha!" He roared. "Her _boyfriend_, the only person she turned to after her mother's tragic death! I doubt she ever came to you for emotional support!!"

Akira's eyes narrowed. "That boy has bad intentions. He probably wants to bed Kagome and why am I discussing my daughter's boyfriend with you?! **FIND HER**!!"

Hitoshi smirked evilly as he sat back down on his seat. "Can't do Higurashi."

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You have to wait over twenty four hours for missing cases in case the child returns back to their home." Hitoshi leaned forward. "Now doesn't that pose as a dilemma?"

Akira growled loudly as he stood up. "You **will** find that ungrateful brat—I don't_care_ if she's your fucking dead brother's daughter! She-is-**MINE** now!"

It took all of Hitoshi's will power to not shoot Akira in the forehead just then to ungratefully speak about his daughter. Kagome, based on living with a retarded _step_father for the most of her life, had grown up perfectly fine and Hitoshi had to thank her _sane_ boyfriend, Inuyasha, for that and Akira, in no way, would badmouth his daughter and her boyfriend.

"So be it," Hitoshi spoke, his mouth dry, "contact me tomorrow- by then I should dispatch a team to look for Kagome."

Smiling a gargoyle like grin, Akira bowed in a mocking way before exiting the room. Hitoshi kept on staring where Akira was, his mind working in unconventional ways. _How do I frame him with the black book without it seeming forged…_

Hitoshi's eyes widened. _That's it!_

_--_

"You should've **seen** their faces!" Souta whooped as he ate dinner with Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. Izayoi was in the shower and told them she'd eat later—she _insisted_.

"Probably washing off father's sweat." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear and she kicked his shin, glaring at him hardly. _Shut up!!_ She mouthed causing her **mate** to snicker quietly.

"I see that they all liked the limousine trick, eh kid?" Inutaisho grinned as Souta nodded in excitement.

"I wanna do it again… rub it into those assholes faces—I _have_," stress on the have, "a limousine and they roll with their Toyota's and Volvo's!"

"You are so twisted…" Kagome shook her head as Souta glared her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru snickered as Souta pointedly ignored his sister and continued rambling about the excitements of a limousine. Just as Inuyasha went to take a sip of his water, his back pocket started vibrating.

Pulling it out, he flipped it open and pressed it against his ear.

"Inuyasha here…"

"It's Hitoshi…" That simple phrase was enough for Inuyasha to excuse himself and leave the table. He gave Kagome a knowing glance and she nodded, understanding.

When Inuyasha was sure he was out of earshot from his father and brother, he began whispering.

"Yeah, what's up man?" He responded as Hitoshi sighed deeply.

"Listen, I know how to convict Akira but I need you to do something for me…"

Inuyasha frowned. "What's that?"

Hitoshi gulped. "Tonight… send Kagome back home…"

--

**(GASP!!) Told ya something happened! ;D**


	14. Confrontation II

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer:**Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

--

**Confrontation II**

Hitoshi gulped. "Tonight… send Kagome back home…"

Inuyasha was silent for a good ten seconds before speaking in a deadly calm voice; enough to send shivers of fear run down Hitoshi's spine.

"_Home_?" His breathing was ragged and his blood began boiling. "This _is_ her home. I am, in no way, sending her back to that murdering sonofabitch!"

Hitoshi sighed in reverence. "I understand boy…"

"Then?" Inuyasha's voice was scratchy and laced with an unearthly growl that Hitoshi was pondering if Inuyasha was still _Inuyasha_ or not. Taking in a deep intake of air, Hitoshi began speaking once again.

"I have a plan—and don't worry, you'll be there the entire time checking of Kagome is okay or not. I am not about to put her in the jaws of danger."

That seemed to calm the half-demon turned full a bit. His breathing calmed down and his grip on the cell phone loosened ever so slightly, yet his blood was sill singing in anger and denial.

"What's your plan then…" Inuyasha murmured as Hitoshi took that chance to tell Inuyasha exactly what he was planning to do…

--

After everyone had finished eating dinner and had gone to their respective rooms, Inuyasha cornered Kagome and Souta, his face hard with emotion, his eyes showing a distinct feeling Kagome had never seen before—it worried her slightly.

"Koinu," She touched his cheek, "what's wrong?"

It pained Inuyasha for what he said next. Sliding his arm around Kagome's waist, he glanced at Souta before turning back to his girlfriend. "Babe," he started, "I think you should go back to Akira's place for the night…"

Souta and Kagome's eyes both widened as their eyes locked with each others before they turned to Inuyasha.

"Wh-_what_?!" Kagome stuttered, shoving Inuyasha with all the strength she could possible muster up against her half demon and physically-extraordinary boyfriend. He didn't budge, however, and that frightened Kagome because normally he respected her decision and her space…

"Souta- go pack your things, _now_." Inuyasha said in a deadly whisper. Souta waited for his sister's approval before he went and did something that could possibly threaten his life. Gulping, Kagome looked over and nodded frantically.

"Listen to him Souta," She murmured. Frowning, Souta nodded as he, slowly moved to go upstairs. When Inuyasha heard the young child enter the designated room, he turned back to Kagome, a grim expression on his face.

"Your father called," he murmured urgently, "and he has a way of convicting Akira but it requires you and the runt to go home for tonight…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she searched his eyes. "Are you serious?"

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome gripped the front of his shirt tightly. "Are you going to be there?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Just outside of the door—I'll be listening…"

Kagome gulped. "Okay, I'll do it. What's the plan?"

--

Inuyasha pulled up in front of Akira's house. Kagome sat pale, in the front seat as Souta watched the two with much interest. He wanted to go inside of the house just as much as his sister did—which translated to Souta would rather be dying in a ditch then be under the same roof of his murderer father.

"Babe," he murmured, holding Kagome's hand with his own, "I'll be just outside and Hitoshi is here too with the force."

Kagome nodded dumbly as she leaned toward her boyfriend. Inuyasha moved towards her and gave her a few sweet butterfly kisses on her lips before she got out of the car, her arm snaking around her brother's shoulder. Souta squeezed his sisters hand before they both headed towards the front gate. Inuyasha reversed out of the parking lot and quickly parked his car on the other side of the road before getting out. Kagome, at the distance, saw two police cars parked.

Hitoshi waved at her.

Smiling, Kagome waved back before turning her attention at the task at hand. Inuyasha had told her the plan earlier that day and Kagome found it so simple yet complex all at the same time. Gulping, she gave her brother a squeeze on his shoulder before going to ring the doorbell in front of their gate.

"Inu-nii will be outside," Souta confided and Kagome smiled dumbly. After a few moments Akira opened the door, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Kagome?" He whispered. "Souta?! Get in, the both of you!!"

Souta and Kagome exchanged worried glances before stepping into the house. Looking over her shoulder for a split-second, Kagome saw Inuyasha's worried eyes before Akira shut the door.

Inuyasha felt like running forward and tearing Akira's body parts and scattering them throughout the universe but he felt a hand lay on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Hitoshi standing beside him, in full uniform, glaring at the house.

"I know how you feel Inuyasha," Hitoshi murmured, "my babies are in there… we'll keep them safe… I promise you."

Inuyasha couldn't say anything as he turned back to the house.

_Kagome… you and the runt had better be untouched by that mother fucker when I get you…_ Inuyasha thought viciously as he clenched his fist, training his ears to listen to what was going on inside of the house.

--

"Where were you two?" Akira seethed as Souta scampered to sit on the sofa. His eyes were wide as he watched his sister and father begin their battle of words. Souta silently plead for Inuyasha to save them—but why he would send them back here was beyond Souta.

_If he's the cause of mother's death… why would Inu-nii want us back her?! It doesn't make any sense!_ Souta thought as his sister's eyes hardened.

"We were at Inuyasha's house." Kagome began, reciting exactly what her boyfriend instructed to tell her just hours ago. She was instructed to stay calm, stay collected and most of all; she couldn't show any signs of weaknesses. For her sake… for Souta's sake, Kagome had to remain in control.

"Who told you that you could leave?" Akira hissed as Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Who told you that you could slap me?" Kagome shot back and Souta's eyes widened in amazement.

"You had no right to speak back to me!!"

"And you had no right to bad talk my _mate_."

Akira's eyes widened as Inuyasha, who was outside with Hitoshi, grinned in amusement as he recited the play-by-play for the officers. Inuyasha hadn't planned for Kagome to say that but it was a nice touch, if he did say so himself.

Akira was dumbstruck. "M-_mate_?!" He spluttered as Kagome nodded.

"Yes, my mate."

"You two—you two did **that**."

Souta felt like snickering as Kagome played with their mother's murderer.

"Much more than you and my mother ever did." Kagome stated, getting back on track. The plan was simple yet well thought out. It was, basically, to get Akira to confess that he murdered Korari but the complex part of it all was that if he had kept it a secret for five long years, the chances of him spilling it now would be slim to none.

That was why Kagome had to calculate all of her attacks, plan out all of her words before shooting them at the imposter of a father.

Akira's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me- _much more than you and my mother did,_" Kagome shrugged as she moved to sit down beside her brother, "by the way—how did personal tapes of my life before you became my father get released into the press?"

Souta's eyes widened._Before he became nee-chan's father?!_

Akira hardened. "I have no idea what you mean."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because when Inuyasha and I went out to eat on our anniversary, which, might I point out, is also the day Mama died five years ago, the restaurant we went to was tuned into the news and they showed tapes of my private life with Mama, Father and myself—tell me Akira," Kagome was dead serious now, all remnants of the meek Kagome dying with the words she spoke. The old Kagome was back, "How did those tapes get released into the press? They claimed that a woman by the name of Umiko Itou released them."

Akira snorted. "I know no one by the name of Umiko Itou."

"Really?" Kagome crossed her arms. "Because when Inuyasha and I went to investigate we found that there was an Umiko Itou who, if you forgot so easily, is also your mother."

Akira rolled his eyes. "Umiko? _Hah_, my mother's name _is_ Miyuki."

"Wrong." Kagome's lips worked faster than she thought. "Miyuki _Sato_ is Hitoshi's mother—I also took the liberty of speaking to her. When the press released the tapes they said that my grandmother sold them. Miyuki, the only living grandmother that I knew of, claimed a woman by the name of Umiko Itou released them. We met with her."

Akira snorted. "You have no _proof_ that Umiko is my mother."

Kagome grinned. Inuyasha had already prepared everything merely half an hour ago. Inuyasha had been running between his place and Hitoshi's place getting the papers ready to convict Akira. Kagome reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper before she slowly began unfolding it.

"It is hereby certified and solemnly attested that Higurashi Akira was born at Japan Central Hospital to Ryuu Higurashi and Umiko Itou…"

Kagome looked up at Akira. "The doctor that delivered you is still alive, quite old, but alive nonetheless. Do you want me to call him and Umiko to testify your birth, Mister Higurashi?"

Akira scowled. "We aren't in a damn court room—and fine, sure Umiko is my mother but what the fuck are you trying to get at dammit?"

Kagome shrugged. "Why did your mother release tapes of my family on the day my mother died? And why would you _lie_ about who **your** mother is!"

Souta was amazed. So Kagome wasn't Akira's daughter?!

Akira scoffed. "Why the shit should I tell you anything?"

"It'd help you…" Kagome murmured. "You've kept yourself hidden for so long I guess it'll be healthy?"

Akira's eyes narrowed. "What are you up to, you brat?"

Kagome finally stood up. "I want to know why you killed my **mother**!"

--

"Inuyasha!" Hitoshi demanded. "What's happening?!"

Inuyasha was pale. "She asked him…"

"Asked him what?" Hitoshi frowned looking at his daughter's boyfriend.

"Asked him why he killed Aunt Korari…"

--

Akira was dumbstruck as he stood shocked in his spot. His eyes were widened slightly as Kagome _felt __**his**__ heart stop_ beating. Souta was on the edge of his seat, watching, his eyes widened too.

"Killed…Korari?" He whispered.

Kagome nodded slowly.

"How did… nobody—how could you have… **HOW**?!" Akira blared, his anger overtaking his shock at that moment. Nobody, within the past five years, figured out that he had killed his wife. He duped the police officers and outsmarted the best demon detectives around, masking his scent with well practiced lies. No demon's nose was perfect and Akira had outsmarted them all.

But here, his pathetic little _step_daughter had found out that he had killed Korari… that just wasn't possible.

"So you **did** kill her…"

Akira frowned as he took a step forward. "How the fuck could you have found out…**NOBODY** found out! Not even that damn Hiroshi!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Hiroshi?"

She was playing dumb.

Akira snarled. "Yes Hiroshi, your fucking _father's_ brother!"

--

"He mentioned Hiroshi," Inuyasha murmured glancing over at Hitoshi, "is that our cue?"

Hitoshi nodded. "Let's go, team!" Hitoshi raised his hand in the air, "dispatch!!"

--

"Oh so you mean Hiroshi is my biological uncle, which means…" Kagome's eyes were bloodshot, "Hitoshi is my _biological_ father—who you have, numerous times, tried to kill."

Akira's eyes slightly widened. "You **bitch**!" He hissed as he took a step forward. "You were always your mothers fucking favourite… she even talked more about Hitoshi even after marrying me!" Akira had lost his mind as he took another step forward.

"I can just rid you right here and claim that insolent boyfriend of yours beat you and dumped you at my doorstep—who would believe a half demon over a full human?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wha-what about Souta?"

Akira's smile turned uglier by the minute. "I can easily dispose of him too…"

Souta gasped as Kagome frowned, remembering that Akira thought that Souta was his real son.

"You'd kill your own son?!"

"Not kill you stupid girl, I said dispose of."

Souta's eyes were brimming with tears as he stood up to go help his sister. Kagome shrieked as Akira lunged at her but within the blink of an eye, the door was tackled down and Akira was held a foot in the air by Inuyasha.

Hitoshi was at the door, his gun pointed at Akira's head.

"You have the right to remain silent," he whispered in a deadly tone, "or I **will** shoot your brains out for even threatening to touch Kagome—_UNDERSTOOD_?!"

_--_

**Dum dum dum… kay um… 2 chapters—well 1 more and then I have an epilogue so that's two? **

**This chapter was supposed to go on longer but I'm like hey—why finish it quickly when I can slowly torture you guys LOL!!!**

**A few more holes I have to fill in to make the story somewhat flawless… no plot errors I mean. I have to cover Umiko and Miyuki (if you remember the grandmothers)**

**Stay tuned!! (btw, Alia… this chap was for you hun XDXD I promised didn't I?)**


	15. Silent Reflection

**Silent Reflection**

_Inuyasha is the most wanted male in all of his high school. The ladies crave him and the guys idolize him. They, however, do not know that he is dating the quietest of the students in Shikon High, Higurashi Kagome. In fact, nobody knows they're dating._

**Disclaimer:**Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I hold no rights; they belong to the masterful mind that is Takahashi-san.

--

**Silent Reflection**

"You have the right to remain silent," he whispered in a deadly tone, "or I **will** shoot your brains out for even threatening to touch Kagome—_UNDERSTOOD_?!"

Akira's eyes widened as he saw Hitoshi, well, in his eyes Hiroshi, walk into his living room with a patrol of police officers behind him. Inuyasha still had Akira's collar and Kagome was panting, leaning on her brother.

"Hiro-shi… **LET ME GO YOU HALF DEMON**!!" Akira roared, thrashing. Inuyasha glanced at Hitoshi to see him not before letting Akira crumple on the floor. Right away, Inuyasha rushed to Kagome and gathered her into his arms, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear that everything is, and will be, alright.

Hitoshi had the gun pointed at Akira's forehead and the murderer watched the barrel with his eyes, afraid of breathing.

"You tried to kill Hitoshi," he whispered, his voice deadly, "you tried to kill Kagome—**YOU KILLED KORARI!**" Kagome winced and dug her face into Inuyasha's chest.

He held her there.

"So answer Kagome's question," Hitoshi whispered, "why did Umiko fucking release tapes of her private life into the media?"

Akira spat blood onto the floor as he cast a quick glance to Kagome before turning back to Hitoshi. The officers behind him made no move to take some action as they stood and watched the drama unfolding. Their squadron leader knew what he was doing and they weren't in any position to intervene.

"Mother…" Akira panted, "Was the one to suggest killing Hitoshi… and Korari…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched her, presumed, father tell his part of the long mystery. Inuyasha glanced at Souta and saw that the kid was, truly, confused and took it unto himself, as an older brother, to explain to him _everything_ he was entitled to know. Standing up, Inuyasha gave Kagome a reassuring glance before ushering for Souta to follow him.

The kid, confused, abided to what the elder boy was saying and followed him directly into the kitchen. Kagome turned her attention back to Akira.

"Umiko told you to kill us?" Kagome whispered as Hitoshi burned with anger.

Akira nodded. "She_hated_ it that Korari fucking loved Hitoshi more than she loved me. She constantly talked about Hitoshi, _Oh Akira, Hitoshi did this for Kagome_ or _Hitoshi would've done this_ and shit! Fucking pissed me off!! I thought I was supposed to be the damn good guy, helping her recover from the death of that blasted bitch but no, she constantly compared me to that dead piece of shit!"

Kagome's eyes locked with her fathers for a split second before they turned back to Akira. The man seemed to be foaming at the mouth.

"I made Korari promise not to mention Hitoshi so much and she wanted Miyuki to be the paternal grandmother for Kagome!! Shit, why?! Because my mother didn't live up to Korari's expectations?! And even then she always spoke about Hitoshi… mother said to get rid of her and that's exactly what I did…"

"And you didn't get rid of Kagome?" Hitoshi wanted to get as much out of the man as possible.

"I _wanted_ to… dear lord the love child of Hitoshi and Korari… I hate you…" Akira spat, fuming, glaring at Kagome, "but when the crash didn't do it, I couldn't risk doing something to her without being found. But she was fucking dead to the world after Korari's death so I had killed her, one way or another!"

Kagome was crying by now.

"Cuff him," Hitoshi ordered and just then Inuyasha came out of the kitchen, Souta's eyes wide in shock.

Inuyasha had told him everything.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Akira shrieked, "I **WILL** BE BACK!"

"Yeah right." Hitoshi muttered as the squad left the house, ready to shove Akira into the patrol car. Hitoshi walked up to Kagome, his eyes soft as his body quivered in anger. He held Kagome's hand.

"You okay sweetie?"

Kagome nodded, shakily. Hitoshi embraced her tightly before, slowly, turning to Souta. The child looked up to him with amazement in his eyes. "Da-dad?" Souta quivered as Kagome moved out of the way, and into Inuyasha's arms.

Hitoshi had a smile on his face that Kagome wouldn't ever forget…

"Son…"

_--_

Three months had passed since that incident in the Higurashi house and Akira's trial had finished, sentencing him to a lifetime in prison. Souta had, at first, lived with Inuyasha in his house but, slowly, moved in with Hitoshi, accepting him as his true father.

Kagome lived with Inuyasha now, as his courted and intended mate. Their final exams were coming up and the entire school was going down under in the extremity of their situation.

It was their final year.

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's room, one evening, studying, when Inuyasha's cell phone rang. Raising an eyebrow, Kagome picked it up.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Sato Kagome please?"

"Speaking…"

"Kagome? Hey! I got this number from file, from a little while back and I'm glad it's still valid!"

Kagome frowned. "Who's this?"

"Midoriko Tama," the woman introduced herself, "I was your mothers agent way back when. I saw, in the papers, that Akira was convicted of murdering your mother—I called to check on you."

"I'm fine Tama-san," Kagome stated and glanced at her boyfriend walk into his room. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and tuned his ears in to Kagome's conversation on the phone.

"Darling," Midoriko started, "I just had a question… I apologize if I am offending you but… we are coming out with a new Calvin Klein fragrance and… well… you _do_ have modeling experience right?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

Inuyasha's eyes locked with Kagome's as she held the phone tightly between her fingers.

"Kagome? Kagome??" Midoriko called as Kagome broke out of her state of trance.

"Ye-yes?" Kagome stuttered and Inuyasha caught Kagome's hands in his.

"Darling, what do you say?"

Kagome took a deep breath.

"I'll do it…"

_--_

_Some Years Later ---_

"CATCH ME, MUTEKI-NII!"

"INUME YOU BUG! COME BACK HERE!"

"CATCH MEE!"

"I'LL DO MORE THAN CATCH YOU!"

A giggle.

"STOP RUNNING AND GIVE ME BACK MY GAME!"

Bounding on the stairs.

"_Muteki_-nii is so slow!"

Another giggle.

"I'LL SHOVE YOUR HEAD INTO A TOILET INUME!"

A crash sounded.

Inume Takahashi rounded into her parent's room as her elder brother, fourteen year old Muteki Takahashi, cornered her. Their parents were at the hospital and their godmother, Sango, had been babysitting them. Sango, however, was in the bathroom and the war of the siblings began.

"INUME!" Muteki roared as he lunged at his sister but crashed into his fathers cabinet instead. Shaking himself, Muteki stumbled back to find a pile of books and papers to fall where he was just moments ago. Inume blinked as she walked up to her brother and peered at the mess.

"Muteki-nii is gonna be in trouble."

Muteki glared at his sister and went to put the books, in some way, back on the cabinet. But his eyes caught an old newspaper clipping…

He picked it up.

_**A Not-so-silent Reflection**_

_Sato Kagome, daughter to the late Sato Korari, has entered the field with an amazing performance at the Gucci catwalk show last week. Caught smiling, below, is Sato with her fiancé, Takahashi, at the after party._

"_She seems so much happier," says an unnamed friend of Sato. _

_Takahashi and Sato were caught leaving the after party together on his Toyota motorcycle. Takahashi's elder brother, Sesshomaru, was also present at the party, caught mingling with some of the guests._

"_I've known Kagome for her whole life and she hasn't seem happier." Sesshomaru Takahashi claimed before he turned back to the bar._

_For the past five years, Sato Kagome was a mere reflection of her mother's beauty. Only there, but not doing anything._

_But she proved herself. Proved to be a not-so-silent reflection._

Muteki's eyes widened as he looked up to his ten year old sister reading over his shoulder. Inume, too, was surprised.

"Mother never told us she used to be a model…" Muteki murmured.

Inume blinked. "I thought… Mama was always a doctor."

Hearing the bathroom door open, Muteki scrambled and put the books back on his father's desk before tucking the news article in his back pocket. He rushed out of his parent's room with his sister behind him.

"Muteki! Inume!" Sango called as the two children walked into the hallway, looking innocent. Sango shook her head.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are coming home in an hour kiddos, so come eat and get the house ready for your parents." Sango ushered the two kids towards the kitchen, "Your mommy had another daughter."

Inume squealed.

Muteki groaned.

Life goes on with ups and downs. But it is a person's reaction to those situations that decides their outcome.

Besides, not everybody can live with being just a mere reflection…

A silent reflection.

* * *

**Guys? I lied… this is the last chapter… LOL… I wanted to make it a big bang ending but I was like ehh? Yeah, not possible… I guess its an okay ending, not the best but I think its fairly well done XD**

**SILENT REFLECTION IS DONE!**

**Thank you to all that stuck with me (hugs you tightly!!!)**

**Love,**

**Ria**


End file.
